Not Far From Home (Rewriting)
by RedTrashPanda
Summary: After the battle with the Red Death Hiccup realizes nothing has changed, so he leaves Berk. Five years after he mysteriously disappeared, he reappears on a different island. Shrouded with secrets, will he ever return to Berk? One way or another his past will catch up to him. Will he run from it? Or learn from it? Running Away AU HiccupxOC, Maybe Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1: A new life

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here is the third rewrite of this chapter for my story Not Far From Home.**

Regular font= text

 **Bold= important words of A/N**

 _Italicize=Dragonesses_

 **Ch1: Secrets**

 **Hiccup's POV**

The bright sun forced its way into my eyes, forcing them to open. Groggily they finally open to reveal my surroundings. Rocky terrain, dense forest and sound of running water. Trees lined my field of vision and the water provided a nice white noise to fall asleep to. Not that I needed any, last night's events really took it out of me. You know, with the evil plot and such.

 **(If your confused about the "Evil plot" Keep reading or skip to ch6 it explains it all.)**

My hand still laying lightly on my abdomen I moved it gingerly to reveal and white wrap covering my lower stomach, soaked in a thick red liquid. Okay, that proves one thing. It wasn't all a dream. Which means I should probably get off this Island quickly. You know, with the mob probably coming to kill Toothless. That is not in my best interests. Speaking on Toothless where is the useless reptile. Well I guess I have to stand up to go find him. Now that is a challenge. Not because I'm lazy but more the large, bleeding wound on my stomach. Well it's now or never.

Painfully I pushed my hand onto the rock that my back is resting on. Great I went from, well a Hiccup, that no matter how many times I set something on fire or caused an explosion I always came out without a scratch. But, now one stab wound and bam I can barely stand. With all the energy in my body I managed to get my feet under me.

Stumbling slightly I made my way around the small divot that I woke up in ,my swords and various other metal things on my armor clinking slightly as I walked or hobbled I should say. It looks like the one where Toothless crashed, probably is now that I see my surroundings from a standing perspective. To my left I spot the broken tree where I not so smarty got myself wacked in the face. Chuckling at the _fond_ memory I shakily pushed my way through the forest, leaning against trees and rocks for support. Not knowing where I was going I used my not so Viking sized brain to direct myself to the only logical place that Toothless would go. The cove. Then again a couple Vikings like, Astrid and Fishlegs have a big enough brain to know where Toothless would go. But, hey, it's a start.

Before I could progress further through the dense forests on Berk had, I stumbled and fell to the ground. But instead of hitting the cold, hard ground I felt warm? A croon of worry brought me out of my thought and I gripped the object tighter realizing Toothless had found me. And just in time too I don't think I could walk and further. Which would leave me for the Berkians to find and boy I would get an earful from my father about this. No, not my father, just Stoick now. I pulled out of the embrace of my large scaly friend and slowly slid to the ground. Gripping my abdomen in pain the fresh wound now seeping a red metallic liquid once again, I looked up at him eyes watering and said in a soft scratchy voice.

"Thanks bud. Let's get out of here."

I slowly and weakly climbed onto the saddle and adjusted the fin, he took the as a sign and flew ran deeper into the forest. We ran for some time before we reached a hollowed out tree where I had hid some supplies I had prepared for the trip in advance. Slinging them pack over my shoulder I to my left and saw the man that saved me. I just gave him a small nod as we disappeared into the skies. Maybe, just maybe our paths will cross again. Heck, we may become friends.

 **Astrid's POV**

I watched in awe and pity as I was the first to witness our chief, Stoick the Fast, break down I tears. Luckily for him, in the comfort of his own home. Now normally if I told somebody he was crying they would laugh but now it was all to true. His son, our heir, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was pronounced dead earlier today. Reason of death was a stab wound to the abdomen, it was determined that without medical attention he would've bleed out in mere minutes. And after finding a pool of blood the verdict was final, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was killed by a fatal stab wound. We held a ceremony in his Honor and to celebrate his life and morn his death. One thing kept my hopes alive for him. After months of searching we found nobody. So, what if he patched himself up and left with Toothless. I mean we treated him like crap and plotted to do something heinous that would more affect him, the third party, and then the people it was aimed at. I just hope if he's out there somewhere he'll so I can make it right.

 **| Five Years Later |**

 **Nobody's POV**

"Whooo, let's do that again bud." Exclaimed a cheerful, Hiccup as he reconnected his new leg with the new and improved saddle.

They had just finished their new dangerous and stupid, for Hiccups intelligence that is, move that involved free falling and gliding. Needless to say the first fifty or so try's all ended in disaster. But, after a couple big bruises and one sprained wing they finally did it.

" _Yeah, sure let's do it again, nothing con possible go wrong."_ Retorted a sarcastic large, dragon not very amused by his humans stupid antics.

They were fun but he couldn't go on without him. He saved him and fed him, he loved him. They were like blood brothers, almost as if they were together since birth.

"Alright big baby boo, we can go home."

Now a normal dragon would be happy to sleep after a long day of flying. Toothless however was no normal dragon. One thing you won't like about Toothless is when he's hungry. And right now he was starving.

" _Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"_ He said with a whack to his humans head with his ear.

Hiccup, rubbing his head is discomfort groaned inwardly at the pouty dragon that was standing in front of him. Oh great he was daydreaming again so he didn't notice him land forcefully to get what he wanted.

"Oh fish, yeah there's some back at the cave." He replied hitting his head with the palm of his hand.

Yeah they live in a cave. Because about three years ago they were caught in a massive thunder storm. It seemed as if Thor himself stepped on a Lego and started to rage, causing the said storm. Needing shelter or risk death the pair of runaways landed on a large is island, about the size of Berk. With sandy beaches instead of rocky cliffs and hills and the trees were dense but not like Berk. Inside the cave they found something that changed their lives forever. Night Furies and lots of them. After lots of bonding and negation they finally settled down in the cave. Toothless claiming Alpha status and Hiccup protecting the cave from humans. After a while it was like I had a new family one that actually cared, not one that backstabs you.

As for my armor it consist of four pieces. A dark black leather and scale padded chest plate. Black leather pants and matching boots. Along with a scale hood. I used Toothless scales that he shed because I found out that there lighter than steel and stronger too. Combined with leather it makes good protective wear. In a nutshell imagine Enzio's armor from Assassins creed. As for my weaponry I have a retractable Night Shade staff/spear. Night shade is Gronkel Iron with Night Fury scales fused into it, making it dark as night. I also have two short swords both Night Shade. And last but not least I have an invention of my own design, retractable wrist blades or hidden blades. With a flick of the wrist the pop out, the blades also Night Shade make for the best stealth kill weaponry.

However it might seem I am geared up for the apocalypse but nothing interesting actually happened while I was on this island. I found there is a Clan, and the best part is they don't have much connection with Berk so I took up a job there as a blacksmiths apprentice, taking fish as payment to feed the thirty or so hungry Night Furies.

When I entered the cave earlier I found something amazing four White Furies, they seemed to be young adults huddled together in the back of the cave from everybody else. After lots of fish and Toothless talking to the rest of the group the finally came out of the shadows and became part of the flock.

Okay, back to reality.

 **Hiccup's POV**

"Hey, bud, I am going to the market. Take care of everybody today."

Toothless being the lazy dragon he is merely grumbled and rolled onto his other side to sleep some more. I chuckle dry and walked out of the cave into the bright sun as I pulled my hood over my face to conceal my face. Walking with my head held low just barley high enough to see I sauntered through the forest to the village. On my first inspection of the Island it didn't take me that long to find the large village, it bordered a large river and the furthermost house from the town square was located by the wooden pier. Emerging from the forest I walked confidently into the village, getting small nods and hellos from passing villagers. They accepted me here, or at least who they think I am. I obviously couldn't tell them my real name I would be sent back to Berk in chains. They aren't directly connected to Berk but they are a good ally, still a long sail from Berk, at least three to four days. Anyways came up with the persona of Rider, a lonely drifter who washed up on the island. Also he's a mute, just in case. Who knows somebody might recognize my voice, you can never be too careful.

Walking to the market to get some more paper and charcoal to write with I heard a conversation the intrigued me. Two burly, large men were talking in the shade of a houses balcony. Their conversation seemed to be private, but they spoke not in a hushed voice indicating it was something everybody knew about or didn't care they knew.

"Did ya' hear" The first dark haired man spoke, in what seemed an excited tone. Of course it was hard to tell with their thick Nordic accents.

The other man with light blonde hair looked off to his left slightly seemingly thinking about something heavily. After a short while he gave up and spoke.

"Ahh, ye got me stumped. What is it?"

The dark haired individual chuckled deeply finding amusement in what his friend's little think session.

"How de ye' not know? The chief of Berk is comin ere'. H'll be ere in a couple hours."

That one sentence seemed to stop time in its tracks. The people around me looked frozen solid but in reality I was the one frozen solid. Great, just great. Out of all the fucking islands to go to he got this one. Well, at least he won't know who I am and nothing can go wrong. Wow, I can't even convince myself. I, am, screwed.

"Oh, that. Yeah sad what happened to his son though."

Oh, great what did he 'think' happened to me? Of course we all know he doesn't think it's all on impulse. He probably said I was a traitor and had me executed for some reason. Or something stupid like that.

"Yeah, they say he fought over thirty outcast before falling in battle. I didn't tink e' little lad had it in em."

Okay well that enough for this conversation. Might as well get back to the cave before going to the forge. Brandit the forge master doesn't like it when I'm late. We became good friends he was my teacher and mentor, even though most of the time I'm teaching him.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize I had already arrived at the cave. Ignoring the lot of Night furies looking at me in worry, 'Great I forgot that they can smell worry and anger. Basically all emotions.' It is really creepy. Running through the cave into my little room I made for myself it had nothing more than a small desk and bed, a larger bed though saying that I stand now at a respectable 6,4. I ran to the furthest wall where all my weapons are stored. I reached out and grabbed a small staff no larger than a foot, it was stored in a small wooden box with small golden leafing.

It was my retractable Night Shade staff. I clipped it onto my utility belt with other things such as grappling hooks and small smoke bombs. It also has sheaths for my two Night Shades swords, along with a couple hidden draggers just in case.

Running out of the cave I made my way through the forest for the second time today. Admiring the few as the birds sung a little song, echoing off the canopy. I sighed contently as I entered the town again. Making my way again through the crowded streets I pushed my way to the forge. I wanted to get a good view of the Berkians when the made land.

The forge over looked the pier on a small hill that somewhat bordered a cliff. Smiling slightly I made my way into the forge not bothering to put on an apron saying my armor is thicker and more protective. I slid one of my wrist blades and walked to the grind stone to give it an edge. My foot pressed on the pedal and started to spin the grind stone, my blade inching to the stone. So close then…

"There here!"

My face fell and my hand clenched, automatically retracting the blade as to not stab my hand. Pivoting on my heel I swung around and strut over to the counter where we take orders or requests for weapons. Leaning on the counter I saw as the ship made land, a plank set to let the crew get off.

When I looked at the ship I didn't get what I expected. I got no happy face, their expressions gloomy. Defiantly not what I expected, and no dragons huh I guess they weren't bluffing. Which is weird is would think that they wanted the dragons gone but now they are sad? And I am ninety percent sure it's not because I left right?

I was brought out of my thoughts when the teens accompanied by Gobber walked up to the counter, Snout-lout leaning against the wooden surface smugly. 'Well at least he hasn't changed. Yay!' I looked past him to see Stoick and Arvid the chief of the trip speak with him, it seemed urgent but it wasn't anything I could make out. Turning my attention back to Snout-lout I glared at him through the shadow that my large hood cast upon my face. Not seeing my glare he confidently strut into the forage ignoring the fact that he is a foreigner on a foreign island, he can't just walk in like he owns the place, right?

I turned back to the grind stone and the pile of axes and broadswords that seemed to have come out of thin air. Gobber, noticing my confusion, which I could assume he could tell by body language saying my face in not in view, spoke up to clarify the situation.

"If ye don't mind lad, it would be of great help to sharpen are ere' weapons. They're dead blunt."

Not wanting to raise any suspicion I merely nodded and start to work on the heavily damaged and dented pile of weapons. Gobber, not one for idle silence tried to start a cconversation.

"Oi! Lad what's er name?"

Great, now what was I supposed to answer. "Hey, im Hiccup. I ran away from the island a while ago here just take my head now." Not. But, to my relief, before I could conjure up some kind of response Brandit stepped in.

"Y're not goin to get anything of of im. Had im for three years hadn't said a word."

Now that's not entirely true. I have said things just not to humans. Yeah, weird I know. A boy who talks to dragons, boy that would get my father riled up. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I just feel like communication was more difficult now that I could talk to dragons. Not that anybody would accept me when they found out who I really was.

"So what do you call him?" Asked an intrigued Fishlegs, who at this point I didn't realize was there.

Brandit, didn't have to think about a response he simple said my 'name'.

"Rider. We call him Rider."

I would explain why they call me that but I already explained it so deal with it.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut being the idiots they are started to argue on who would talk to me first. The pushing and shoving resulted in a rack of shields and spears to fall to the ground, making a loud clattering sound. Me, having the short temper walked right up to the two fighting dimwits, who were now tangled somehow in their own limbs. Grabbing their heads with one arm each I lifted them up and turned their heads to look at mine. I walked to the wall with them still in hand and placed them both on hooks, and walked away with them handing wrong the hooks looking shocked. I smiled under my hood and returned to the grindstone ignoring the shocked look from the teens and the smirks on the faces of the two blacksmiths. Astrid looked at me with a smirk, as if she was approving me actions. Fishlegs on the other hand was looking like he normally dose taking notes and trying not to piss his pants. And then there's Snout-lout who looked like he didn't care about the situation because it wasn't about him.

Now the next person 'I don't know' to introduce themselves is the one and only, Snot-lout.

"Hey, I'm Snout-lout the heir to Berk. The only man for this lady over here." He said pointing a thumb over his shoulder to a now fuming Astrid. He rested a meaty hand on my shoulder and continued to ramble on about his exploits.

I couldn't take his cockiness any more. His rambling, his smug looks and his should resting on my shoulder like he's my buddy. It's like he's not even bothered by the fact that he treated me like crap for fifteen years and now I'm 'dead'.

I whipped around and put my blade to his throat. His eyes widened and he started to babble on about how he was sorry for all his sins. It got annoying really fast. Finally having the edge over this douchbag after twenty years. I moved my hand to the left and-

 **A/N Well that took me a while. Also the next chapter may not make sense with a little skip. Because I am re-writing the first three chapters of the story. But I will let you guys know when its done.**


	2. Astrid's Investigation

**A/N Hell my toasty people Rainbow here with another installment of Not Far From Home. As request by somebody I will make the chapter longer but remember I have two other stories so my updates may be small in number but I will try for one a week. Another thing Is a will respond to your reviews in the bottom A/N in my stories instead of PMs because of guests.**

 **(A/N just to let you know italicized words are now dragonesses)**

 **Ch2: Astrid's investigation**

 **Hiccup's POV**

I broke free of the grip of the larger Vikings. I gave them a cold stare with my emerald green eyes, as I left the forge. I looked back once to find Astrid's Baby blue eyes not looking dead but burning with a fiery passion. I thought I would do something to piss her off. I walked a little bit slower and winked at her. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. Her jaw dropped and she clenched her hands into fist and started to shake with rage.

I smirked as I continued my way to the dock for my fish. I walked down the ramp to the lower level on the cliff to the docks. As I was walking down I noticed Alvor the fisherman of the island, had already set out my four baskets of fish for me. Now most sane people would take two or three trips to take the fish but since I had bulked up a lot I just grabbed two in each hand and made my way up the docks.

On my way up I noticed Stoick or my father if you could even call him that, walking to their boat which was under repair.

He looked at me and asked. "You need any help lad?"

I shook my head and continued walking.

 **Stoick POV**

As soon as this person left I quickly walked over to the forge. As I walked in I saw gobber sharpening our weapons as Brandt looked at Snotlout's throat. I noticed there was a blade mark indicating that someone held a blade to his throat.

Outraged I demanded who did this to the heir of berk.

"WHO DID THIS?" I shouted looking for an answer.

"Oh… hey ,hey about that umm.. you know this lad wears Night black armor with a hood and cape?" Brandt asked sheepishly.

"Yes I saw him carrying four baskets of fish to the forest. What's that about anyway?" I asked my temper becoming calmer by the second.

"Well Snotlout put a hand on his shoulder and he's a little jumpy so he swung around and put a blade to his throat. Oh and the fish thing he gets that as payment why I don't know." Brandt explained still a little sheepish.

"Where is he I need to have a little talk with him and maybe teach him some respect?" I asked myself clenching my hands into fists.

"Umm… you probably won't get him to talk." Gobber said to me.

"Ohh I'll make him talk." I mumbled fiddling with the handle of my battle axe.

"Umm… stoick that's what you don't get he's been on this island for four years and he hasn't said a word he may be mute." Brandt explained to me.

"Oh… Uh well what now?" I asked them awkwardly. They all shrugged and went back to what they were doing. I just nodded and walked back to the docks. I was about to descend the ramp to look on the ship when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I turned around to find Astrid had stopped me.

"Astrid." I greeted

"Chief I need to talk to you." She replied taking her hand of my broad shoulder.

"What is it Astrid is something wrong?" I asked wanting to get the conversation over with.

"Umm chief it's about this 'Rider' I think he is hiding something from us." Astrid asked with haste.

"Yes he is a shady figure but what are you suggesting?" I asked not getting the point of this conversation.

"Well I was wondering with your permission if I could investigate him further?" Astrid asked.

"Well you'll have to bring this up with Arvid." I said as I walked away.

 **Astrid's POV**

"Arvid." I said while knocking on the chief's door.

I stopped knocking and waited for a response. After about thirty seconds Arvid came and opened the door.

"Oh Astrid right?" He asked me.

"Yes and I have a question." I said cutting strait to the point.

"All right what can I do for you?" He asked alertly.

"Well I was wondering with your permission I could investigate Rider a little bit I have a hunch he is hiding something from us." I said in an optimistic tone.

"Well I always wondered what he was hiding. Well I light of the situation I will permit it. But be wary last time someone tried this he broke his arm." He said in a dark tone at the end.

"Okay…" I replied slowly not sure about going through with this investigation.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I said followed closely by a nervous laugh.

"You could die." Arvid deadpanned.

"W-w-what d-do yo-you me-mean." I stuttered out.

"He is a deadly assassin if provoked he could probably kill twenty of us before we could subdue him." Arvid said with fear evident in his deep voice.

"Oh… im just gona go get ready." I said trying to end the conversation.

"Ok gods be with you Astrid." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

 **Hiccup/Rider POV**

I walked into the forest with my four baskets of fish of hand. I looked around admiring the beauty of the forest. I continued walking towards the cave of Night Furies. After another three minutes of walking I reached the entrance of the cave.

 _"_ _Toothless I'm back."_ I called out to him in dragonesses.

 _"_ _YA! FISH!"_ Toothless responded before jumping on me and licking my face.

 _"_ _Ugh… Toothless you know that doesn't wash out."_ I laughed out.

 _"_ _Alright enough play help me get the fish spread around ok?"_ I continued _._

 _"_ _Fine, fine kill joy"_ Toothless mumbled under his breath.

 _"_ _Oh hush you big baby."_ I retorted.

After we distributed the fish I walked up to my cave room thing and sat down at my desk. I pulled out my journal and started to write about my day.

 **(Time skip after journal entry)**

I put my charcoal pencil down and put my journal back into the drawer. I got up from my desk and made my way to my armor stand. I took off my armor and changed into my night time clothes. I turned around and hopped into bed for the night.

 **(Time skip morning)**

I woke up in the morning to the sound of claws hitting the stone floor of the cave. Before I could even open my eyes a large black blur jumped on my and started to lick my face.

 _"_ _Toothless stop please im up, im up."_ I shouted.

 _"_ _Yeah well I would have to if you got up on time."_ Toothless said in a mocking tone.

 _"_ _I'M LATE!"_ I shouted

 _"_ _Well I said that I would only wake you up if you were late sooo… yes"_ He explained to me mocking me.

 _"_ _I hate you sometimes."_ I said looking him in the eyes.

 _"_ _No you don't know one can resist me puppy eyes."_ He said while flashing his puppy eyes.

 _"_ _Okay you big baby I got to get ready so go address the flock or whatever an alpha does."_ I said getting out of bed.

Toothless walked out of my room leaving me alone to get my armor on. It took me a full ten minutes to get my armor on. After that I walked down my steps to the main cave area. I grabbed a fish out of the pile and walked over to Toothless.

 _"_ _Hey bud can u cook this for me?"_ I asked nicely.

Toothless turned to me with a blank expression on his face before roasting my fish.

 _"_ _Okay, okay I know what you want we can take a flight after work today."_ I said grinning like an idiot at the pouting night fury.

He instantly perked up and started to nuzzle my leg. I gave him a scratch on the chin and ran towards the forge.

 **Brandt POV**

Where is he it's not like rider to be late. Not worrying about that at the moment I started to prepare the forge for his arrival. I turned around to heat up the forge so when he gets here he can get to work. I pulled a leaver or two and the forge started to heat up.

Rider presence really helped here almost everything is automated. I was trapped in my own thoughts about Riders latest invention it's a sword with a retractable blade. I just saw the blue print I don't think he had started on the prototype yet. I was snapped out of my daze when the Berkian blacksmith gobber walked up to the forge.

I walked up to him and asked him.

"So what can I do for you today gobber?" I asked politely at least in Viking standards.

"Well I noticed you apprentice hasn't showed up so I was wondering if I could help around the forge." Gobber asked while scratching his beard.

"Yeah sure just sharpen some of these weapons." I said pointing to the pile of weapons.

"Okay I'll get started." He said walking over to the grinder.

I watched him walk over and his gaze faltered and fell upon the door to the back room or Riders Room as I like to call it.

He then asked "Uh… what's in there?"

"That's the RR room or Riders Room as I like to call it. When he's not working on a project he invents stuff and draws." I said proud of my apprentice. I still call him my apprentice even tho he teaches my most of the time.

"Just like hiccup…" He mumbled with a tear falling from his eyes.

"Ah… Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third. He was a good lad." I said looking away from him.

"I! He was an inventor he made so many things. Like a portable Bola launcher a heating and cooling system for houses even an automated mill." Gobber said smiling at old memories.

"Wait did you say automated mill?" I questioned remembering the design that Rider drew up.

"Yeah why?" Gobber asked now attentive.

"We have an automated mill." I paused trying to piece the puzzle together. "and I think we still have the blueprints." I continued.

I walked over to the door and opened it to find Rider inside searching through his Blueprints.

"Rider! When did you get here?" Gobber asked.

"Oh… wait don't answer that." He corrected.

"Yeah… anyway we are looking for the automated mill blue prints." I said.

He cocked his head sideways in a show of confusion.

"Gobber here wants to look at them to maybe improve their mill." I lied.

 **Hiccup/Rider's POV**

Gobber wants to look at my blueprints? Out of all of the years I was on berk he said they were all to un-Viking-like.

I merely nodded at their question knowing denying him will raise questions.

I walked over to the file cabinets and bent down into a crouch reaching the M drawer.

I opened the drawer and sifted through the Blueprints until I found one labeled 'Auto mill 2.0'. I pulled it out and handed it to gobber. He looked at it closely before his eyes widened. I was about to go to work on something else hoping to avoid whatever was going on.

"This is the same design as Hiccups." Gobber mumbled.

I visibly froze as that name left his mouth and Brandt noticed this. He started to ask questions.

"All right here Rider is there something your hiding from us." Brandt asked slightly agitated.

I shook my head 'no'. I quickly grabbed a satchel and put a few key blueprints in it.

"No sunny boy you _are_ hiding something from us and we will find out." Brandt said reaching for my hood.

Before I could stop him my hood fell to my shoulders revealing my face. Their eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Hiccup your alive but how?" Gobber asked determined to get answers.

Before they could register what happened I pushed them to the ground running out of the forge.

I heard them shout "HICCUP! GET BACK HERE!" Gathering the attention of other people.

I was ran through town with my hood still down and people started to whisper and shout. I was about half-way through the town when I looked back to see Gobber Brandt and the teens running after me. Before I knew what was happening I ran into somebody.

After I gathered myself I looked up to find myself staring into he baby blue eyes on my childhood crush _Astrid._

 **Astrid's POV**

I had spent all day gathering supplies and training just in case this person is hostile. I was walking down to the docks to tell stoick I was going to be on my way.

I was almost to the docks when I heard a shout.

"HICCUP! GET BACK HERE!"

"Gobber why would he shout Hicc-. " Before I could finish my sentence I was barreled over by a black figure. I quickly stood up and looked at the figure. I was staring into his emerald green eyes. He looked a lot like Hiccup.

I was about to ask him who he was when I heard Gobber shout.

"HICCUP!"

As soon as Goober shouted that he froze I little bit before giving me a two finger salute and a goofy grin. At that very moment I knew it was Hiccup. Only Hiccup had a grin like that.

But before I could blink he was running into the forest jumping through the trees.

 **Hiccup's POV**

I looked into her eyes just that made me think about staying. But I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head. I thought I would give her a classic Hiccup goodbye. So I just gave her a two finger salute and a goofy grin. I could tell she was about to start asking questions so I quickly took off into the woods. I was jumping tree to tree at a blazing fast speed knowing that the flock had to move and quickly.

After another three minutes I reached the cave entrance. I quickly ran inside panting heavily catching the attention of the Night Furies. I steadied my breathing just as toothless ran up to me with a concerned look on his face.

 _"_ _Toothless their coming for us."_ I managed to gasp out.

 _"_ _Oh god what do we do."_ Toothless asked slightly panicking.

 _"_ _Get them ready for flight I need to grab a few things."_ I said as I ran up to my room.

I ran up the stairs into my room. I quickly grabbed my journal and some charcoal, just the essentials. I ran back down the step to find the floc formation and ready to fire on any Vikings. I ran to the front and hopped on Toothless. I gave him a light tap with my heel to let him know we're leaving. Within the second all thirty-one Night Furies we're out of the cave and in the air. I didn't know where we would go but anywhere is better than _Not Far From Home._

 **A/N There you go my toasty people indulge on the fruits on my keyboard. Wow I have nothing to say except respond to the comments.**

 **Xlight02: Yes there will be Hiccstrid eventually.**

 **Midnightsky0612: Yes I am not normal so my stories are not that conventional.**

 **Well that's it for this A/N also SPOILER I added valka to the characters of this story I guess you know what that means. Well that's finally it for this A/N see you later folks and remember stay toasty my friends. GOD BLESS YOU ALL RAINBOW OUT.**


	3. A Little Help

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here. I just wanted to say that I will update longer chapters but there will be less. Also I have two other stories I have to update too so that will slow down a little bit. BUT if you can give me 10 reviews on this chapter I will make the chapter 5k words or more. Also just to let you know Hiccup is NOT a Assassin the hidden blades were of his own design**

 **Ch3: Shock and Awe.**

 **Stoick's POV.**

I had just finished checking up on the ship which is now sea-worthy. I was walking towards the forge to get Gobber and the other Vikings when I heard a shout.

"HICCUP! GET BACK HERE!" That was Gobber. But why would he yell Hiccup he was eaten by that black devil.

 **(A/N Wow that sounds really racist.)**

Before I could find Gobber a black figure barreled into somebody. I ran closer for further inspections to my shock I found Astrid staring into the eyes of somebody. I looked closer to find this person was dressed in black with no weapon.

"Odd I wond-"I was cut off when I heard Gobbers voice again.

"HICCUP!"

I was baffled again they surely can't think this _person_ is my son. I was studding the figure before he froze at the sound of Gobber's voice. He looked at Astrid once again it was like he was debating something in his head. He stood there for another five seconds before he turned around to the forest and took off, but not before giving her a little salute and a goofy grin.

"Hiccup." I mumbled softly trying and failing not to cry.

 **Astrid's POV**

I was just face to face with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Lost-heir to berk and might I add HOT! I saw him run into the forest just seconds ago. I was drawn from my daze when Gobber and the other teens ran in front of me giving chase to their lost friend. I quickly followed in pursuit of Hiccup hoping he doesn't do something stupid.

We ran through the forest looking for any signs of the lost heir. After three minutes of running over bushes and around trees. We came across a large cave with a light emanating from the inside. We all walked out of the bushes and stared at the entrance of the cave not knowing what could be lurking about the darkness. It could be Hiccup or a dragon no one knew.

After we made sure everybody was here including Stoick and Gobber.

We stood there fearing what we might find inside the dark cave. I was the first to move after a long uninterrupted silence. I slowly inched my way into the cave to find nothing but darkness. I walked further in, the darkness consuming me, hiding the rest of my body from the Vikings.

I walked on for another 10 yards or so not knowing how far I was into the cave. I was about to turn back when my eyes slowly adjusted to the change in light and allowed me to see clearly.

When my eyes adjusted the first thing I saw was a desk made out of thick oak planks.

I walked a little closer to the mysterious desk, I was about three feet from the desk when I stepped on something hard. I looked down to find a book bound in string with a red leather cover. I slowly bent down into a crouch position picking up the book. I looked on the face of this book a saw a small white strip with writing on it.

The inscription read ' _Hiccups Journal_ '.

I quickly ran out of the cave heading towards the bright light at the entrance. I ran for another minute or two until I found myself in the light again.

Before I could explain what happened in the cave, I was bombarded with questions and people asking if I was okay.

"I SAID SHUT UP AND THAT MEANS SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs gaining the attention of everybody around me.

Snotlout was the first to snap out of his shock. Before I could explain what I had found Snotlout piped up, an action that will cost him dearly.

"Hey babe so you find what you're looking for? Of course not the only thing you'll be looking for is the Snot-"Before he could finish his futile attempt to woo me with his 'manly' appearance *Rolls eyes* he was met with a fist to the face.

Snot-lout started to stumble around mumbling gibberish as he slumped onto the ground with blood covering his nose.

I just dusted my hand off at re-focused my attention to the crowd of anxious Vikings. Of course they were inpatient they have been waiting for this moment for five years. I held up the book, our first clue to finding the elusive lost-heir of Berk.

"Okay now that I have your attention in my hand I hold the first clue to finding Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." I said proudly. The crowd erupted in laughter and shouts of joy.

I was about to open the book when I heard a loud rustling coming from the trees. But I quickly dismissed it when my halt was met with imprinting shouts from the Vikings.

"Now let's see what we have hear page o-"Before I could finish my sentence the book was snatched from my hands by a black figure which I immediately recognized as Hiccup.

 **Hiccup's POV**

Toothless and I were flying in front of the flock scouting the area which we would make our home. I thought I would map this part of the world to add to my map **(The one in Httyd 2)**

I reached into my armor trying to retrieve my map and journal only to find that the pocket was empty. Starting to panic I franticly looked through my armor trying to find the book.

After a frantic search of my armor and Toothless' saddle bags a horrible realization came across my mind I dropped it in the cave.

" _Toothless we have to go back I left my journal in the cave!"_ I said with much importance.

" _So you can make a new one whats the big deal?"_ Toothless asked not getting the point.

" _You do realize it has all of our secrets where we would go and our map which we spent 2 years to make it?"_ I said trying to persuade the giant useless reptile.

Before I could blink Toothless had roared and called the flock back to the island to retrieve an item. The dragon started to mumble and whisper asking what this is about. I quickly explained to them that this journal had secrets and the location of the safe haven we were move too.

They quickly grasped the importance of the book and start to chant.

" _We follow the alpha through the good and bad!"_

Toothless huffed in agreement as we made our speedy flight back to the Viking infested island.

We flew for another four minutes as our coastal cave came into few. I saw something slightly unsettling outside the cave. I saw Vikings and they were all looking into the cave like they were waiting for something. We were about three-hundred yards from the entrance of the cave when I saw Astrid walk out of the cave holding a red book above her head.

" _That's it bud we just have to snatch that and they can't find us. Okay here's the plan."_ I whispered to him with an evil smirk.

" _Okay let's do this."_ I said unhooking myself from the saddle. I crouch on toothless' back and wait for the right time to jump.

" _Toothless look that tree, drop me there."_ I said pointing to a large oak tree, large enough to conceal myself fully in its leafs. We circled for another thirty-seconds until we were 10 feet from the tree luckily it was dusk so we could glide into the tree.

I aimed my approached and jumped from the saddle. The sudden change in weight let Toothless know to start phase two of the plan.

I fell for only what seemed to be about three seconds before I fell into the tree's canopy. The leaves and thin branches softened my fall as a heard a faint crackling noise coming from the ground. Worrying that somebody had discovered me I moved down the tree until I could see the ground. I lowered my head a little more to get a clear line of sight onto the Vikings.

I could see clearly that there were at least twenty Vikings including the teens, my father, Gobber and Astrid. Yes I know that a normal person would classify her with the teens but she is a warrior not a well… teen. Teen meaning immature not age in this scenario.

I kept my eye on the group of Vikings, while slowly backing down the backside of the large tree, now blocking my view of the group. I slowly climbed down the tree minding the lose branches not wanting to make a sound. I slowly moved my left foot from the trunk onto the ground, followed by my right foot.

I slowly inched my way into a crouch, swiveling my head to make sure I had not yet been detected. I inched my way around the tree confident that no-one was aware of my presence.

I slowly inched across the grass covered plain until I could see Astrid with the book just 10 yards away. I got into a sprint position ready for phase three of my plan. I cocked my legs back building power in them to increase my stride.

Time seemed to slow down as I launched myself forward when Astrid opened her mouth once again. In a split second I was right in front of her grabbing the book from her hands. Using the momentum I had built up in my short sprint, I ran at a wall flanking the entrance to the cave.

I ran up to the wall using the speed in my stride, almost running right up to the ledge. I quickly grabbed the ledge with my fingertips pulling myself up onto the ledge. I looked back down to see I was met with shocked faces and not angry ones. For the first time since I had left Berk I was shocked at what just transpired. Knowing that the meant no harm I jumped back down to their level facing the crowd, with my back turned to the dark entrance of the cave.

Book still in my grasp, I decided to have a little fun with them.

"Astrid, Astrid, Astrid I didn't know _you_ were the type to resort to stealing." I said smugly tucking the book back in my armor.

She looked at me wide eyes before exclaiming "Stealing! I do not steal I took it to help us find where you were."

"Well it worked didn't it? Now if you don't mind I really need to go." I said in a cheery tone.

"Oh no, no mister you are not leaving, until I am through with you." Astrid said so mad I could practically see smoke come out from her ears.

"Oh and what are you going to do? You can't beat me in a fight." I said chuckling slightly.

"OH! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Astrid exclaimed now fuming with anger.

Before replying I studied her for any faults I could use to my advantage. I looked into her eyes and found a mixture of anger, sorrow and a few stray tears forming at the sides of her eyes.

"Do I see tears in your eyes Astrid?" I asked curious of her reply.

She quickly whipped her face with the fur hood she wore on her head.

"N-n-no." She stuttered out trying not to cry.

"Okay good to know, now if you excuse me I really need to go." I said starting to walk off.

I was almost to the edge of the forest when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to meet this person and to my surprise it was not my father, but Gobber had stopped me.

"Lad I knew y'r mad it us but give us another chance, please." Gobber pleaded tears welling up on his eyes.

"Im sorry gobber somethings can't just be forgiven." I said with a cold tone of voice.

I gave him one last hug. Before turning to leave again, I was almost away from the Viking when I was stopped again by a wall of Vikings looking at me angrily.

"You are not going anywhere." A booming voice said behind me, I immediately recognized the voice as my fathers.

"Wow you can talk!" I said in a mock surprise.

"What are you talking about of course I can talk?" My father said confused.

"Well I just remember when Snot-lout beat the crap out of me on a daily basis, I kept telling you about him and you know what you did?" I said getting annoyed.

"I don't recall doing anything." He said rubbing his chin in a thinking motion.

"EXCATLY! You did nothing as he beat the crap out of me every single day. I even remember one time where you WATCHED AS HE HIT AND ALL YOU DID WAS SHUGG IT OFF!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs now seething with anger, earning a couple gasps from the crowd, including Astrid.

"Son I said im sorry what else do you want me to do, it's in the past?" Stoick asked with a sliver of guilt evident in his voice.

"I want you to take your smelly low-down yellow-bellied Vikings and GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled exhaling the last of my breath.

"No we will not leave until you come home." Stoick said now with a commanding tone.

"Well looks like we will have to do this the hard way. But remember I warned you." I said shrugging my shoulders.

I quickly shouted in dragonesse. _"Toothless now!_

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy except Astrid who kept that same look of horror on her face from before. Everybody started to laugh, but the laughter was quickly cut off by the faint sound of whistling. Immediately recognizable by any Vikings a Night Fury.

"NIGHT FURY GET DOWN!" Somebody yelled, everybody dropped on the ground except Astrid who looked at my skeptically before seeing my evil smirk on my face. Her eyes widened on realization.

"Everybody stop there is no Night Fury he tricked us." Astrid said with a scowl thrown my way.

All the Vikings turned to me with anger and some with shock. This action just made me smirk even more to what nobody noticed.

Again the whistling sound start to make an appearance, the whistling just got louder and louder. All the Vikings looked to me for an explanation but as soon as they saw my face not making a whistle, everybody stated to scan the sky for the source of the noise.

Before anyone could react Toothless dropped out of the sky right in front of me, roaring at everybody.

Immediately everybody had took a step back from the angry Night Fury. After a couple tense minutes of silence Stoick piped up.

"NO! Listen to me there are forty of us and two of them, if we kill the beast we can get my son back." Stoick said inspiring trust into his men.

"FOR THE CHIEF!" The Vikings chanted.

"Now, now, now who said that there was only one Night Fury?" I said with an evil smirk.

"Well now I don't see any other Night Fury around her do you?" Stoick said laughing and gesturing around him.

"Well I never said they would be seen." I said with an evil smirk, nodding to Toothless the process.

Before Stoick could retort Toothless let out an ear splitting roar. As soon as he let out the roar four pure white Night Furies exiting the darkness of the cave. Followed by twenty pure black Night Furies flanking the retreat of the Vikings. With another seven Night Furies circling the skies.

"So this is how it's going to go down." I said not losing me evil smirk.

 **A/N Hello my friends that's it for this chapter of Not Far From Home.**

 **Anyway thank you to the 10 reviewers, 18 favorites and the 27 followers.**

 **Now for me respond to the reviews.**

 **Lightclaw's Shadow: Thank you very much.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thank you I will try to update every week or so.**

 **Midnightsky0612: Thank you I am** _ **really**_ **not normal.**

 **Dark Ghost coc: Thank you very much.**

 **Wisdom: I will try to make the chapter longer thank you for your input.**

 **Guest (Who I will call Dave): Well thank you Dave I will keep it up.**

 **Emma: Cute? Okay well thank you and I will keep writing.**

 **MMM: Well I put Valka in the Character list so where that would put him?**

 **Thank you for the 10 reviews, 18 favs and the 27 follows. Well that's it for this A/N see you folks next time and remember stay toasty my friends. GOD BLESS YOU ALL RAINBOW OUT.**


	4. A Mother Never Forgets

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here I just wanted to gift you with a new installment of Not Far From Home. I got 34! reviews on last chapter that means you get a MEGA chapter that is 5k words or more. THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN HICCUPS WILL BE AN ASSASSIN. P.s Hiccup is the Guild master with four other assassins as his guild members. P.S they have dragons they are the four white furies. ALSO he is not an Assassins creed assassin the Templars are not real and all that good stuff they are basically mercenaries or hit-men if you will. (Thank you to Sparatan-A716 for the no assassins creed idea)**

 **I will have BIO's for the four assassins and their White Furies as people of the people fanfiction dub them in this chapter. Also he has a bounty on his head by the Viking archipelagos , just to let you know they only kill bad people he's not a asshole he a good hiccup with a bad side.**

 **A/N Just to let you guys know night shade steel is a combination of gronkel iron and night fury scales for reference look at chapter nine of 'The Boy Behind The Mask'.**

* * *

 **Assassin one: Toki**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Specialty: Marksmen ship**

 **Weapons of choice: Short Night Shade sword and a compound bow. (The bow was made by Hiccup), Hidden blades.**

 **Armor: Black leggings with a short black cloak the reaches down to his knee caps. A light gray collar and hood. A light weight chest piece with a custom belt buckle on the front.**

 **Appearance: stand at 5'10 (Three inches shorter than Hiccup) with short curly blond hair and amber eyes.**

 **Personality: Very proud of his marksmen ship is death loyal to Hiccup after getting saved by him from a White Fury who he later dubbed 'Ice'. More of a loner.**

 **Dragon: White Fury**

 **Name: Ice**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Eyes: Dark Blue**

 **Personality: Is fiercely loyal like all dragons but is also proud like its rider.**

* * *

 **Assassin two: Finn**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Specialty: Muscle and heavy weapons**

 **Weapons of choice: Night Shade** **halberd and hidden blades**

 **Armor: Light gray pants with long white cloak and chest piece, a light gray hood with a white and red collar.**

 **Appearance: Stands at a tall 6'2 with long red hair going down to his shoulders with a 2 inch or so long beard. With baby blue eyes**

 **Personality: Serious loyal like the others, doesn't like it when people question his strength. Like Agdi.**

 **Dragon: White Fury**

 **Name: Rex**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Eyes: Predator yellow**

 **Personality: Strong like its rider the serious when it calls for but is the lazy one when not fighting. Likes Clovis**

* * *

 **Assassin three: Rona**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Specialty: Stealth and speed**

 **Weapons of choice: Duel small swords (Like a 7 inch blade) throwing knives and hidden blades.**

 **Armor: A long black cloak falling to her feet with a light weight black chest piece. A long black hood with a high collar hiding everything but her eyes.**

 **Appearance: Stands at a short 5'5 with long raven like hair falling to her shoulders. With green eyes.**

 **Personality: Loving, caring and funny. Takes a liking to Hiccup**

 **Dragon: White Fury**

 **Name: Raven**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Eyes: dark brown**

 **Personality: The loving caring like it rider but is very defensive. Takes a liking to Toothless.**

* * *

 **Assassin four: Agdi**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Specialty: Sword combat and hand-to-hand.**

 **Weapons of choice: Dual short swords and hidden blades.**

 **Armor: Short white cloak going down to his lower hip. White medium armored chest plate with a white hood and a light gray short collar.**

 **Appearance: Stand at a reasonable 6'0 with short brown hair falling just past her ears and hazel eyes.**

 **Personality: Funny caring the jokester of the group. Quiet but when she talks it mostly funny.**

 **Dragon: White Fury**

 **Name: Clovis**

 **Gender Female**

 **Eyes: pink**

 **Personality: Shy, loves agdi.**

* * *

 **Assassin five: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third (leader)**

 **Gender: male**

 **Specialty: Jack of all trades (and negotiating)**

 **Weapons of choice: Night shade staff (retractable) and hidden blades**

 **Armor: (See chapter one)**

 **Appearance: Its hiccup come on you know what he looks like.**

 **Personality: Yep still hiccup don't really know why I writing this for him. Likes Rona**

 **Dragon: Night Fury (Alpha)**

 **Name: Toothless**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Personality: Well its toothless if you don't know you probably shouldn't be reading this right now… so yep. Likes Raven**

* * *

 **Ch4: A Mother Never Forgets**

 **Hiccup's POV**

"So this is how it's going to go down." I said not losing my evil smirk.

I looked around to find most of the cold blooded, earless Vikings frozen with well… _fear_. I scanned the crown to find maybe one or two people who are not frozen with fear. After a quick scan of the crowd I found three people who were nor frozen with fear or had passed out.

Sadly and to my misfortune the people still alert were Stoick, Gobber and Astrid, all looking at me as if I was the Anti-Christ. I put a goofy grin on my face and looked at then like nothing happened.

"What's with the shocked mood huh?" I asked nonchalantly.

"What's with all the Night Furies, lad?" Gobber asked somehow not needing to change his undies.

 **(A/N Yep I just made that joke. 'I'm glad I packed my extra undies.' Ahhh… Gobber.)**

"That is for me to know and _you_ to find out." I said cheerfully not fazed by the look Astrid had just thrown my way.

I looked around the crowd once more to find most of them including the rest of the teens had regained their sanity. I saw the Night Furies in the back starting to grow impatient, I heard the White Furies starting to worry about their riders too. I couldn't stand their worrying anymore so I spoke up to them.

 _"_ _All of you retreat to the hold position. Don't worry about me I have Rona, Finn, Toki and Agdi."_ I said trying to calm them down.

The dragons immediately respond to my call knowing as the Co-Alpha as you could say, they have to listen to me. The first ones to take flight were the White Furies then the rest of the Night Furies guarding the rear escape of the Vikings. I saw them fly off to the hold position in now pitch black sky.

"WHAT IS THE SENVEN HELLS IS GOING ON!" Stoick yelled from the crowd well-being stoick.

"What do you mean? All I want is to leave." I said shrugging my shoulders knowing that he will not give up easily.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING UNTIL WILL KILL THAT _BEAST!"_ He shouted spiting the last word like poison.

"How would killing Toothless help anybody?" I asked them, but it was more directed at Stoick.

"He think he brainwashed you ladie." Gobber whispered to me.

"Oh…" I mumbled to myself. "I should probably go now." I continued.

I walked up to Toothless and got on the saddle, I tapped heel lightly into his side telling him to take off. He was about to when he let out a loud roar.

 **Narrator's POV**

Before anyone could blink four hooded figures walked out of the shadows, they were swept up by the four White Furies. Then all of the hooded men and their dragons shot into the air in a blink of an eye. They had just witnessed the true speed of a Night Furies. The Vikings only lead to find the lost-heir of Berk is now fading across the horizon. After a long silence of sadness and pure shock n' awe, the Vikings had regained their senses.

"Um… Did anybody else see those four other hooded men?" Gobber asked now needing to change his undies.

Gobber looked around at the crowd, who most of them gave a nod but the rest remained quiet.

 **Hiccup's POV**

We just took off from a crowd angry, confused Vikings. As we were flying Toothless ordered the flock into a V formation with Rona to my left and Finn to my right making up the first rank. Then I had Agdi to my left and Toki to my right forming the second rank, with the rest of the Night Furies forming up the rest of the ranks. We flew incomplete silence until Toki spoke up.

"So that mountain of a man was your father?" Toki asked shocked that a small thing like me could come from _him_.

I looked at him with an unamused glare before replying.

"Yep flesh and blood, whooo." I said with mock excitement waving my hand in the air.

Toki just looked back at me with… pity? I shook those thought from my mind when I see a small-ish island in the distance we can settle on for the night. I told Toothless about it and he directed the flock if you will to the island. We all landed on the island and started to set up camp.

Toki and Finn started to roll out their bed rolls and Rona n' Agdi were talking. As they continued their conversation I walked to the beach and stared out to the ocean. I walked over to the beach and sat down, captivated by its beauty, my mind starting to wander, I let my thought drift towards… Berk.

I was sitting on the beach thinking about what would happen if a stayed on Berk if I hadn't had chickened out and left. What would my father be like? Would Astrid and I be together? Would gobber sing?

I was drawn from my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice, I turned my head to find my crush Rona walking up, Toothless and Raven playing behind us. Raven walked up to me and sat down.

"What's wrong Hiccup? You know you can tell me anything." She said softly knowing that we trust each other enough to tell secrets.

Raven and I are best friends maybe a little more than that ever since she saved my from dragon trappers.

 **(FLASH BACK)**

It was three years ago me and Toothless had left out temporary camp for a midnight flight.

"Alright bud want to do some quick turn drills." I said with glee knowing Toothless loving that.

Toothless warbled in agreement before starting our dive.

"Alright Toothless let's get it going." I shouted excitedly. We were about half way into our dive when I heard a familiar whistling sound it sounded like a… bola.

"Toothless evasive maneuvers!" I shouted with urgency but it was too late we were going down.

I heard the bola approach closer by the millisecond but before Toothless could dive it wrapped itself around the wing of Toothless knocking us out of the sky and into a steep fall. I looked to my left and saw that Toothless' wing was not broken, which was the first thing to go right in this situation.

I looked back to the ground to find that we were only three hundred yards above the ground.

But before I could try to turn Toothless away it was too late… _impact_.

 **(FLASHBACK END)**

I don't remember the rest of the night except her finding us and hiding us from trappers, but it was all a blur, but for that I owe her my life.

I was ripped away from my mental flashback when I heard Rona calling my name.

"Hiccup? Uh… Hiccup? HICCUP!" She questioned before shouting in my ear.

I immediately jumped back in surprise looking at the source of the disruption. I turned my head to Rona with an unamused look on my face. I raised and eyebrow at her smirking lightly.

"What did I do to dissever that?" I said playfully.

She chuckled lightly at my remark before playfully punching me in the arm.

"I was calling you name for a couple minutes you dummy." She laughed out at my expense.

I chuckled lightly a little but before putting on my serious face, looking her right in the eye I asked her something that could change our lives.

Taking a deep breath I started to speak. "Rona I want to ask you something that could change our lives."

 **Rona's POV**

Wait did he just say _our_ lives, is he asking what I think he's asking. I thought to myself giddily. I looked at him almost like I was in a trance, his lively green eyes and his ruffled auburn hair, him just being him. I'm surprised no-body wanted to be his girlfriend, I would take him over anybody in a heartbeat. As I was gawking at his well… everything, I didn't notice him talking to me so I did something that I had been waiting for so long. I reached out my hand and cupped his defined cheeks and pulled him into the most passionate kiss ever.

A kiss so passionate that Freyja the goddess of love, sexuality, beauty, fertility, gold, seior, war, and death would be jealous. After a couple minutes I let go of his face to get the air back in my lungs. After I had regained my breathing I looked over too Hiccup who wore a look of pure bliss and shock on his face. I lightly chuckled at his face until I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head as his body went limp.

I shuffled over there to see him unconscious, but knowing what happened I looked for a pulse. I placed my hand on his neck and heard a very lively _*thump thump*_. I laughed half-heartedly at his unconscious state. Knowing I need to wake him up I walk over to Toothless and I asked him for a fish.

Toothless strutted over to the pile of fish and picked one up in his gums and walked back over to me gleefully. He dropped the fish in front of me and walked back to Raven where they started to play again. I walked over to Hiccups slumped over body and put the fish right up to his nostrils. After about ten seconds he started to stir, first his eyes twitched, then his hand before his eyes shot open at the repulsing smell of the fish.

"AGGHHH! What is that smell?!" He shouted trying to get away from the fish.

I giggled at his reaction before saying. "It's a fish silly."

"Okay… and why is it in my face?" He asked looking from the fish to me and back to the fish, then back to me.

"Oh… wait don't answer that I already know." He said with a big stupid grin on his face.

I looked at him wide eyed until I realized he must love me too. I put a smile on my face and walked over to him, I grabbed his arm and pulled his up. He looked back at me with a puzzled look on his face.

I silently answered his question when I pulled him in for another deep kiss. I kissed him for another good three minutes. When we broke away he looked me in the eye with a look of happiness to shock. It took him another three minutes to snap out of his hock about what just happened.

"So what was that all about?" He asked with what looked like to me an upset face.

"Well I thought you liked me but... I-I need to go." I said now with fresh tears dripping down my face.

I turned around to cry my sorrows away alone. As I walking away I felt a hand grab my shoulder, I turned my head to find Hiccup with a forgiving smile. He turned me fully around and I looked him in his emerald green eyes. He eyes said a thousand things but the most prominent thing was… _love_.

"Rona don't be silly I love you to the end of the earth, I will love you with all my heart." He said lovingly I could tell that it came from the heart. I knew from that moment on that he was my _Hiccup_.

 **|Time Skip Next Morning|**

 **(A/N Yeah I know the lot of ya will be askin did they have 'got it on' or did they not, well that's all up to your imagination.)**

 **Astrid's POV**

After that fiasco with Hiccup and those hooded men we decided it was best to give up the chase. That was until on our way back to berk I spotted a fire in the distance. We intimately changed course to the fire on the horizon.

That was eight hours ago now we are less than six minutes away from the island with inhabitants in sight. I was torn from my thoughts to find Ruffnut and Tuffnut fighting over who will kill hiccup first. I stood up from my seat on an empty barrel, that previously held fish and I walked over to the twins and hit the both up-side the head with the flat side of her axe, who Hiccup had expertly sharpened. I turned back around only to be met with the gag inducing face of the new heir to berk Snotlout. He looked over me a few times before settling his eyes on my 'chest' area with a hand wrapped around my waist.

"Hey babe how lucky are you that useless tool Hiccup ran away not you get to marry me." He said with an ego so big it makes Kim Kardashian ass look small.

 **(A/N Yep I just made that joke deal with it XD.)**

I grabbed his arm (the one around her waist) and twisted it until I heard ***Snap***. Snotlout fell to the ground crying for his mommy. Vikings quickly ran over to tend to the fallen Heir. Once they saw the angle of Snotlout's arm murmurs started to erupt from the Vikings crowd as Gobber the best healer on the boat that is, started to work on his arm. I was about to walk away when I heard a thundering voice.

"WHAT IS GOING HERE?" Stoick yelled at the top of his lungs rocking the boat slightly.

"Nothing important just Snotlout here being a little _perv_." I said spitting the last word out like poison.

The chief just rubbed his temples like he was thinking about something.

"Snotlout how many times to I have to tell you just because you the heir doesn't mean that you can have anybody you like." Chief said annoyed at Snotlouts arrogance.

I was about to add to the chief statement when I heard a loud shout.

"LAND HO!"

At the sound of the ship docking I started to jump up and down with excitement, before running to the barrel I was sitting on earlier to grab my axe. I grabbed my axe and put it over my back still jumping with glee knowing that I can finally beat Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third in a fight. I smiled evilly at the thought before jumping off the boat onto the sandy beaches of this far away island.

 **Hiccup's POV**

Last night I fell asleep with Rona in my arms and Toothless and Raven cuddling together beside us. I was having the best dream about Rona and I was an awoken by a loud thundering like voice.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" The voice said to which I quickly recognized as my fathers.

I snapped my eyes open trying to fixate where the sound came from I looked to the south east and found a ship about 1500 hundred feet out with a Berkian crest on the sail. I quickly woke Rona up by shaking her lightly but forcefully.

"Rona, Rona wake up." I said still shaking her slightly.

"No… I just want to stay here with you." She mumbled sleepily pulling my closer. Normally I wound have found this cute and funny but saying there is a boat of possibly angry Vikings closing in on us I decided to cut to the chase.

"Rona, the Beakians are coming." I said slightly louder, her eyes shot open as she jumped up and started to wake the other guys.

I sat there confused at what just transpired: first she was sleepy now she is running around packing stuff like a madman. Shaking those thought from my head I stood up and collected my thing which were neatly stacked beside Rona and I bed rolls. With the stack of stuff in my hand I walked over to Toothless' saddle bag and put them in neatly before waking up the giant useless reptile.

Toothless quickly jumped out of their make shift bed and walked over to me with his gummy smile on.

 **(A/N The word 'their' in the sentence above is referring to Raven and Toothless.)**

I picked up the saddle and strapped it on him before checking to make sure everything was in place. He looked at me with a still gummy smile jumping up and down with glee.

"Toothless calm down this is not for fun the Berkians are coming." I said trying to get the reptile to understand the importance of the situation. Toothless' smile immediately dropped and was replaced with a menacing growl. I quickly placed a hand on the his snout to calm him down before doing a roll call.

"Finn, Toki , Agdi and Rona lets go hurry up." I shouted getting on Toothless and hooking up the pedals.

After I was ready for take of I looked to my left to see the rest of then excluding Rona still gathering their stuff. I look at them with slight pity but with mostly annoyance. I watched them scrambled around like chicken with their heads cut off. I laughed at the thought but I was torn from my thoughts when I heard Toothless roar to alert the flock. I looked back to my left to see everybody on their dragons and waiting for orders. I smiled at the order and discipline of my friends. I lightly chuckled at the fact that the Berkians came all the way out here just to lose us again. After my little laugh fest I lightly tapped my help into Toothless' side telling him to take off.

 _"_ _So where are we going bud?"_ I asked Toothless' in the air with the rest of the flock closing in behind us.

 _"_ _I don't know I thought you always had the plan?"_ He questioned me with a confused glance thrown up towards me.

 _"_ _Hmm… well I see a inhabited island to the north a little but would could hide there for the day and get some supplies and R &R._" I said rubbing my chin in deep thought not knowing the shocked glances thrown my way from my friends.

 _"_ _Sound good I'll alert the flock and maybe afterwards we can go on a nice relaxing flight not running for our lives."_ Toothless said with a gummy smile and monotone.

Toothless then told the flock about the island and we changed course to the forest outside the village on the island. I was thinking about going back and explaining the situation at hand, but my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Toki break from his conversation with Agdi and start to question me.

"Hey Hiccup, where did you learn dragonesse?" Toki asked with actual interest.

"Well actually after I found out that Toothless here could understand me." I paused to give Toothless a scratch under the chin. "I asked him to teach me how to speak with him." I continued with a smile that somebody finally asked.

I looked over to Toki who had a mixture of shock and happiness on his face as he looked down to his dragon 'Ice'. Then he broke his gaze from him and turned his attention back to me with pleading eyes he asked me a question I hope somebody would have asked a long time ago.

"Do you think you can teach me?" He asked almost crying in happiness.

"Sure man I was hoping somebody would ask." I said in a cheerful tone as the forest came into landing range.

 _"_ _Alright Toothless when we land I want you to take the flock to a safe place and don't worry I'll get you some salmon, your favorite."_ I said with a smile.

 _"_ _Okay just remember get some for Raven to I want to have a nice meal with her."_ He said with a gummy smile.

 _"_ _Oh… you got a date."_ I said teasing my reptilian friend as we landed in the dense forest outside the village.

 _"_ _Oh shut up you be glad that I know that Rona and you are together or more than once I would have thought you were murdering her."_ He quipped back with a smug smile making me blush blood red.

I was about to make a remark back when I saw Rona dismounting Raven with a confused look. She walked over to me and asked a dreadful question.

"Hiccup what were you and Toothless talking about and why would it make you blush." She asked not knowing what she just got herself into.

I looked over to her dragon who was laughing her ass off. Then I turned my attention to Toothless who was also laughing at the situation. After inspection my surroundings for anything that may help me avoid the question. I concluded that I will have to tell the truth.

"Umm-I well you see here umm… it was something that happened on Berk a long time ago yeah that's it. Heh heh." I said nervously trying and somewhat succeeding to come up with a believable lie.

She just nodded awkwardly and walked away, then out of the corner of my eye I saw Toothless looking at me with an unamused look. After a short silence he said in the most genuine dead-pan tone I had ever heard.

 _"_ _Really?"_ He said razing a dragon eye brow before continuing. _"Did you really just do that? Come on man have some humility I was having fun at your expense how is that different from any other day?"_ He continued with a slightly confused and amused look on his face.

I walked past him shaking my head slowly chuckling slightly. I strolled so to speak over to where the rest of the riders were. I walked up to them as they were immersed in their own conversation. As soon as they saw me they stopped all conversation and looked at me like they were waiting for something.

"Umm… are you waiting for me to do something?" I asked confused not used to have people respect me like they do.

They all shared a light chuckle before Finn spoke up in his rough deep voice.

"We are waiting for our orders sir." He said with respect something that I don't get very often.

"Well we ditched the Vikings so you guys get a day off. Go to the tavern and drink up or get some supplies have some R&R it's up to you but I need to visit a friends here so meet back here at nightfall got it?" I said sternly, they all nodded and ran off to do god knows what.

I laughed at some of the things that they could do today. After I calmed myself down I walked my way through the forest and to the edge of the village. When I finally reached the light through the thick underbrush I peered my head through and into the light. I saw a normal Viking village with people manning market stalls, re-paring house and such. After a quickly scout I walked out of the underbrush into the town square. I walked up to a large statue in the square of town that read 'In memory of Big-Boobied Bertha the best chief of the tribe is hundreds of years'.

I scoffed at the statue and started to walk through town as a couple women of the isle stared at me in lust?! I quickly walked over to the tavern pushing the door open. As the old door open I was met with the smell of mead, vomit and blood. Ah a tavern my favorite place in a village. I walked to the bar and took a seat on the corner. It wasn't another thirty-seconds before Finn, Adgi, Toki and Rona walked through the door and spread out through the tavern except Rona who walked up to the bar and took a seat to the right of me.

"Hiccup the Berkians are here." She said in a hushed yet panicked voice.

"Let them come I'm putting this to an end. I'm not running anymore." I said forcefully yet nicely.

"Ok… but how they will most likely come here for mead and such what do we do then?" Rona asked pulling her hood down.

"Okay here is how its going down." I said calling everybody over to start planning for the ambush.

 **Astrid's POV**

After the bust on the small island we were running low on supplies so we headed to the isle of Bogs-Burglars. After a long journey trying to find the elusive heir we deiced to give up. I knew that he didn't want to be found but going to do everything to avoid getting found was extreme for a _hiccup_. I was torn from my day dream of his manly yet gentle voice his muscles and his strong jaw line. Wait what I am thinking I hate him and his guts and his-his voice. SNAP OUT OF IT ASTRID! You're a Hofferson you can't be daydreaming about Hiccup he's a hiccup. Anyways where was I yes here. I was torn from my day dream when I heard Stoick yell.

"DOCK!"

'Okay here goes nothing' I thought to myself as I walked off the Viking long boat. I looked around my surrounding to find the regular Bogs-Burglars businesses' and such. I laughed at the thought of living here with no Snot-lout. I walked up the ramp to the mainland and tried to find the tavern to get a drink. I walked through the village in search of the only sanctuary from Snot-lout. After another three minutes of searching I finally found it. I walked up to the door only to be halted by Fishlegs.

"Astrid wait for me." He yelled very slowly running up to me.

"Ok why are you here I know you don't drink mead when you go sailing." I question him as he approached.

"Well Astrid I was hoping that we may be able to get some lead to where is Hiccup maybe." He replied stuttering slightly.

I sighed inaudibly as I pushed open the door and walked into the tavern. When I pushed the door open the first thing I noticed was a hooded figure sitting at the bar. I made a mental note of that as Fishlegs and I sat down at a table in the corner.

"Hey Fishlegs why don't you ask the bartender about any interestingly dressed travelers and maybe get a peak underneath that guys hood, maybe see his face." I said motioning to the hooded man.

He quickly nodded and did as asked. I chuckled lightly at Fishlegs' ability to follow orders mostly out of fear. I was about to go and investigate the hooded man myself but before I could the chief walked through the door followed by Gobber and the rest of the teens. I saw them look around for somebody so I caught their attention and motioned for them to come over. They all walked over and sat down at my table. There was a long silence I decided I would speak up first.

"Chief I think I may have found Hiccup." I said in a hushed voice not wanting to attract attention.

"Astrid what is with you and Hiccup he gona just face that fact." He said in depressed tone.

"Look there." I said pointing to the hooded sitting at the bar.

They all turned their attention to the man in question before their eyes widened. Stoick was about to say something when Fishlegs came back and sat back down at the table.

"Well the bartender said she saw five hooded people walk in but she lost four out of the five. As for the one sitting at the bar there is a small scar on his left chin. I am ninety percent sure it's Hiccup." Fishlegs said concluding his scouting report.

We all were about to get up and confront him when the door burst open and two men in full steel armor walked to the doorway flanking the entrance. Then I saw another man walked through the door way dressed like important diplomat with a piece of paper under his arm. The man made a small had signal to his men who walked over to a mostly empty table and threw everything off of it. The better dressed man sat down at the table and waited penitently for something or someone.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement the hooded figure made a small head gesture towards the table full of people to which I un-hooded figure walked over to. The person offered up a toast before slamming the dead of one of the patrons into the table and punching another. Gaining the attention of the armored people and starting a brawl at the same time. The person responsible for the brawl then grabber a guard and dragged him over to another hooded figure who stabbed the guard in the face repeatedly. I watched in horror and amazement at the coordination of these men. The man that was sitting at the bar stood up and walked towards the well-dressed man. Hiccup was almost to the diplomat when a drunk brawler walked up behind him. I held my breath resisting to shout out to him. But the drunk just pulled his hood down conforming my suspicions. Hiccup just elbowed him in the jaw knocking him unconscious before he continued stalking his 'prey'.

He came right in front of the diplomat as he tried to stab him but Hiccup just grabbed his arm and pulled him closer before stabbing him with his wrist?!

Hiccup then snapped his fingers and walked out of the tavern with the four hooded people in tow.

 **Hiccup's POV**

Everybody stayed silent as we made our way to the dragons. Wondering how long that fight took I looked to the sky to see the sun even with the horizon. 'Dusk, crap I need more time.' I thought to myself aggravated. We continued walking in silence before Rona decided to speak up.

"Well shit I guess were on the move again." She said throwing a knife at a tree.

I shot her a smirking face before she blushed at me. I really don't know why she blushed but ehh.

We walked for another three minutes in silence before we came across the dragons. We walked through the Night Furies until we found Toothless, Ice, Clovis, and Raven and Rex talking in the center.

We ran up to them quickly gaining the attention of the flock and Toothless.

 _"_ _Toothless their coming we need to go NOW!"_ I yelled to now getting the full attention of the flock.

 _"_ _Hiccup I know you're scared but their tired they need to rest."_ Toothless said trying to plead with me.

 _"_ _UGHHH! Okay I'll cut you a deal we fly to that island over there."_ I said pointing to a island covered in giant icy spikes. _"Then we stay there for one week no matter what I will not run from the Vikings if they come."_ I continued now _I_ was trying to reason with him.

 _"_ _Alright fine but you owe me if they don't like it."_ He said shooting me a look that screamed 'FISH!'

I rolled my eye and got on Toothless and motioned to them to do the same. As we were taking off I explained to them the situation and by the time I was done we were landing on the ice island. I asked them to wait here as I went to investigate.

As I walked away from the group a heard a scrapping of scales behind me, I quickly turned around drawing one of my swords and pointing it at the sound. To which I quickly find its… Toothless. I rolled my eyes at the dragon and turned around only to be met with the fact that there are a _lot_ of dragon's right in front of me. I slowly inched my way backwards only to be push back in the center with Toothless. Now surrounded by dragons, I started to panic slightly.

My panic like state was fueled even more when I figure come out of the shadows warring animal like armor with pain and dragons scales. The person in question slowly inched forward causing Toothless to growl and wrap his tail around me in a protective manor. The person took their staff and hit it on the ground making a low rattling sound causing the dragons to lite up illuminating the cave walls. With every step the person took towards me the angrier Toothless became, just when he was about to strike the person waved her hand is a circle like manor making Toothless drop like a fly. I looked over to the Un-holy offspring of lightning and death itself on the ground in a high like daze. My attention was then turned back to the person approaching slowly, she reached out her hand and lightly touched my chin before muttering a muffled word.

"Hiccup." She said with shock evident in her quiet voice. "Is it really you?" She continued backing up slightly.

Not knowing who this person is I answered in the only way possible.

"Umm… do I know you?" I asked dumbfounded that this person knew my name.

She slowly took off her helmet before saying in a soft and sorrowful voice.

"No, you were only a baby." She said now looking me in the eye. "But a mother never forgets."

* * *

 **A/N BOOM! There you go my toasty people on 5k+ worded chapter just like I said.**

 **HOLY MOTHER OF THOR! 25 Favorites 44 Follows and 44 reviews THANK YOU ALL.**

 **Now I don't really have anything to say except ON TO THE REVIEWS. Not including the one about Hiccup being an assassin.**

 **Lightclaw's Shadow: Yep well im sorry that there is not battle scene I didn't want him to be a cold blooded killer.**

 **Angryhenry: Yeah I just thought about that. It did sound kinda racist.**

 **Midnightsky0612: Well I don't mean to brag but RAINBOW! RAINBOW! OI! OI! OI!**

 **Snake screamer: Yes I have watched them fully and the new one Race To the Edge.**

 **NightFuryHunter: Maybe maybe but for now I want to see where I will take this before I put a baby into it.**

 **DeathStrike59: Yes and yes It is a remake of Phonix I did have permission and it's the same story as Rumors are spread Mysteries are solved just reworked a LOT.**

 **Djberneman: Yeah evil hiccup is good but I think I'll tone it down I little bit.**

 **Gravityfallsforev: Look in chapter one for how he got the night furies.**

 **MMM: Well Hiccup is well Hiccup so hes got the brain he can out smart them all.**

 **Hamadabrosrule: Well I thought adding more Night Furies would do some good maybe get Toothless a girl and yes stoick is a HORIBLE dad.**

 **Guest: Sorry no death of Stoick or other Vikings.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thank you very much and I will always take ideas of my readers into consideration.**

 **ALIGHT MY TOASTY PEOPLE LETS TRY TO HIT 100 Follows by the end of the month I know you can do it its one button click away.**

 **Well that's it for this A/N see you folks next time and remember stay toasty my friends. GOD BLESS YOU ALL RAINBOW OUT.**


	5. How I Met My Mother

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here sorry for the long wait for the chapter I started in on the 7** **th** **y because i'm lazy and I have a life. So yeah also to make sure I can up load quicker and upload my other stories I will have one chapter a week about 1.5-2k words in length.**

 **Also just to let you know Rona's hair is usually braided giving her a heather like look for the hair. So most of the time its not down at her feet.**

 **Ch5: You're My Mother!**

 **Nobody's POV**

Hiccup looked in shock at the emerald green eyes the resembled my own so much it was uncanny, the other pair of green eyes studied him closely looking over every detail of him as if trying to mesmerize it. He looked back at the greens eyes that somehow belonged to his _living_ mother, yes living right in front of his face. So close he could touch her. She was dead, at least that is what he was told. Wait if this was a lie who know what other bogus information he was being fed, maybe his father really did love him, maybe his father really did love him. He shook the thoughts from his head, replacing them with the notion that his father was a no good dragon killer. He looked back to where the green eyes were, but they were gone. Confused he looked around the cave he was in. Still illuminated by the fire of the dragons around him. He looked around the cave in front of him until he saw something shift in his peripheral vision. He turned his head to the right to find his alleged 'mother' circling him taking every little bend and curve of his assassin like armor. She had just finished her circle of her son and she raised from her crouching position and looked him in the eyes. She mentally noted that they were about the same height. She took a deep breath and opened her arm for a hug, he smiled back at her before reaching out his arms and bringing her in for a hug. He lifted her up and set her on his shoulders. She looked surprised before a loving smile made its way on to her aging face. She looked down at her son with his broad shoulders and messy auburn hair.

"Hiccup you're so strong." Valka said getting off of his beefy shoulders.

"Yeah well the worlds a tuff place you got to defend yourself." Hiccup replied back straightening out his armor a little.

She looked back at Hiccup with a loving smile before getting on her tip toes and planting a motherly kiss on his forehead. He chuckled lightly before his face twisted into one of remembrance.

"Hey mom there's some people I want you to meet." Hiccup said with a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh that's great a friend of my sons is a friend of mine." Valka said with a reassuring smile as she walked to the light at the end of the tunnel like cave, about three hundred feet away.

Hiccup looked somewhat surprised but quickly brushed it off knowing his mother is a friendly person. His mother was most of the time a friendly person, but if you got on her bad side nobody would help you, they would all flee in sheer terror. He laughed quietly at the fact that big strong Vikings would be afraid of his mother. He smiled lightly as he jogged lightly to catch up to his mother now about fifty feet from the light. As he approached her side he realized he should probably warn her about the flock of agitated Night Furies outside the cave.

"So umm mom I have something that I need to warn you about." Hiccup said stopping and looking at her for approval to continue. She just nodded and continued walking.

"Umm… well you see my friends and I have dragons." He said meekly fumbling with his hands a little bit.

She looked at her son wide-eyed before saying. "Oh that's great what kind?" She finished her question with a small smile.

"Well you see their Nigh-" But before Hiccup could finish he was tackled by a large scaly cat like form. Valka looked over to her son now covered in dragon spit, she was shocked to find her son being licked by a Night Fury. Before she could ask questions he shouted.

"Ughhh! Toothless! You know that doesn't was out." He said whipping spit from his armor, flinging some at the large dragon. Toothless just laughed in response and nuzzled the hand of his rider.

Valka just looked at the two in shock. 'Night Furies, here?! I thought they were all gone.' As Valka pondered her thought a certain black hair girl ran at hiccup and tackled him pulling him into a big kiss. Valka noticed this and looked back to Hiccup with an intrigued scowl. After Rona let go of Hiccup's face the two lovers stood up and looked at Valka with sheepish expressions.

Hiccup was blushing while Rona's looked like a tomato because a total stranger just watched her make out with Hiccup. Valka looked at the young couple and chuckled before asking a question.

"Okay Hiccup any _other_ friends that you need to warn me about." Valka said sarcastically while gesturing to the space around them.

"Well…" Hiccup paused to think of the right words for this delicate situation. Especially about the Berk wanting him back thing. "Okay it's just better if I show you." He finished finally finding the right words.

She just narrowed her eyes at Hiccup before continuing into the light. As their eyes adjusted to the light she saw a couple spots of black move around outside the poorly lit gave. She squinted her eye to see the moving black dots. After her eyes adjusted to the light see finally saw her sons 'friends', she looked out at the rocky beaches of the dragon nest and saw something she never would have imagined _Night Furies_ , lots and lots of _Night Furies._ Her squinted eyes widened in shock of the scene unfolding in front of her. Night Furies all standing at attention looking at the cave with their big green eyes. She also mentally noted the fact of four other cloak people standing by the _White_ Furies. She stared intently at the four oddly colored dragons. Valka was broken from her thoughts of the white dragons when Hiccup started to speak again.

"Okay lets start with the 'them'" Hiccup said pointing to the White Furies and their riders.

 **|Time Skip Night|**

The group of friends and Hiccup mother explained the situation that they were in and decided it was best if the stay with Valka. At first they were all surprised by the gesture, except Hiccup who was excited to be back with his mother again. After a lengthy introduction _all_ the Night Furies, the 5 assassins and Valka gathered around a fire and exchanged stories, while drinking wine.

"That's what she said!" Agdi said with a laugh.

"Okay, okay let's just settle down…" Valka said trying to calm a group of tipsy foreigners, minus Hiccup who is barley affected by the grape based drink.

After another three minutes the four tipsy assassins settled down, Hiccup remembered something.

"Hey mom you remember that Dargo Bloodyfist guy?" Hiccup asked kinda dumbly, knowing that see remembers.

"Yes dear, he's the mad-man who keeps trapping dragons for an army." Valka reminded Hiccup while she cleaned up the dishes from dinner.

Hiccup looked down nervously and fumbled with his fingers before saying. "Well we could take care of him?" He finally asked sheepishly now looking her in the eye.

Valka stopped what she was doing and looked back to Hiccup with a unsure look on her face. Hiccup noticed this and continued.

"Mom I think with careful planning and strategy we can win. I mean look at us we didn't survive this long now knowing how to defend our own. Hiccup continued gesturing to his friends at the last part.

Valka didn't break eye contact with her son for a while before saying. "It's too dangerous I just got you back I can't live without you again." She said with a loving smile, bring her son in for a hug.

"Okay but, let me give you a run-down." Hiccup paused to look at her mom who just merely nodded. "We have Toki the marksmen, we have Finn the muscle and heavy weapons. Also Rona our stealth and speed expert. Then Agdi our sword and hand-to-hand combat expert." Hiccup said pointing to the individuals in question.

Valka looked back at her son with a slightly better outlook on this entire operation. But one thing still bothered her, 'What would Hiccup do?'.

"Son and what your role?" She asked now sitting back down on a rock by the fire.

"Well im a Jack-of-all-trades which means I can do everything they can do plus more." Hiccup said slightly proud of himself.

"Ok good and what is more?" Valka asked with a raised eyebrow, scooting slightly closer to him.

"Well I also do explosives, negotiating and im the strategist. Also not to mention the dragon expert." Hiccup continued, rubbing his chin in thought.

Valka looked back at her son wide-eyed, 'you know now that I think about he hasn't mentioned his father in any of the stories he told.' She thought to herself.

"Son how is life with your father?" She asked intrigued if her 'widowed' husband was taking care of their son.

"Well it _was_ interesting." Hiccup replied shorty, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Rona noticed this and gave him a loving hug, and kissing him on his freckled cheek.

Valka frowned at his response, but she did notice something he said ' _was'_ not 'is'.

"Son you said 'was' not 'is', what do you mean by that?" Valka asked crossing her arms.

Hiccup flinched slightly when she noticed his choice of words. At that very moment he found the stone floor of the cave very interesting. He stuttered gibberish for a while before taking a deep breath and started to speak.

"Well after you left life was normal for about five years. Then just after the thaw of the year, is started to get picked on by Snot-lout and his friends. Then everybody deserted my, Fishlegs, Astrid and when I brought this to the attention of my father he said 'A real Viking doesn't need help, he can handle his problems by himself.' He started to ignore me and shun my just like the rest of the village. The only friend I had was Gobber, then one day I shot down Toothless here. ***Gestures to Toothless*** I was about to kill him when I looked him in the eye and I saw myself. Afraid, alone, so I helped him, I made a new fin and helped him fly. But against all those other things the night before I left was the worst and it's all started like this…

 **A/N Well my toasty people its Rainbow once again and I have a new chapter here. I wanted to do a better clif hanger than last time. Also I have a BIG fight scene coming soon in maybe 4 chapter's tops. Well let's see your reviews.**

 **BeliveInYOurDreams4Life: Wow In deed!**

 **Midnightsky0612: Yep I wanted Valka up in my crip dawg!**

 **Lightclaw's Shadow: Well its not a HTTYD fan fic without Valka.**

 **Scratch: Well I did and I don't think its going to be Hiccstrid and if it is it will be a while.**

 **Guest (Who I will call dave): Well it prob will be OC-Hiccup maybe Hiccstrid.**

 **Well that's all for this A/N see you next time folks and remember stay toasty my friends. GOD BLESS YOU ALL RAINBOW OUT.**


	6. Last Stand

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here with another installment of your favorite story. Probably I don't know maybe you hate it. Well… here.**

 **Also for future reference Hiccups armor looks like Enzio's from assassin's creed.**

 **Also if you're thinking about Finn's voice, think James Earl Jones.**

 **Since this is a flashback chapter there will be some words rules.**

 **Bold= flashback**

Normal=talking

 **Ch6: Last Stand**

 **Nobody's POV**

So it all started like this, I woke up feeling like it was a normal day…

 **A 16 year old Hiccup is walking through the streets of the new dragon improved Berk. He was just on his way back through the even more crowded streets of Berk, thanks to the dragons of course. But something was off today and it wasn't very hard to tell, everybody was gone, just vanished. Not even a terrible terror, nothing. Well that is until he saw a familiar black shape run up to him and nuzzle his hand. He wondered where everybody was, but shrugged it thinking it was none of his business. Anyway he wanted to grab some plans he left back up in his room, before heading back to them forge to well… be a Hiccup, invent, draw, and such. But on his way there he heard loud shouting coming from the great hall.**

" **Weird, I didn't know there was a party." Hiccup said to himself out loud, still not putting the pieces together.**

"Okay, this is interesting but why are you talking to yourself in the third person?" Valka asked Hiccup wondering about the story.

"Because: A, it makes it more dramatic and B, because I want to." I said slightly annoyed, while rubbing my temples trying to deal with my _huge_ headache.

 **Hiccup had enough wondering, fed up with not knowing just nagging at the back of his head he proceeded to the great hall. After a long walk up the steps to the hall. He was about to push the door open, but he stopped when he heard his father's voice.**

" **This has gone too far, we need to get the dragons off Berk or Hiccup goes." I heard my father's commanding voice say.**

 **My heart stopped, 'why?' the only thing that was going through my mind at the moment. But before I could react I heard another voice, this time it was Astrid's.**

" **Chief don't you think your being a little drastic." She said in her angelic like voice that I loved so much, but this time it wasn't her nice heavenly sounding voice as normal, this voice was filled with venom spitting it out with every word she says.**

" **No its not. Hiccups plan to unite the dragons and Vikings was a good idea, but now that cons out weigh the pros. Now everybody wants dragons or my son to tame them. They will tear the archipelago apart unless the dragons go." My father continued obviously not wanting to budge on his verdict.**

"THAT ASS!" Valka exclaimed throwing a nearby sword at the wall, embedding it in three inches deep. We all turned to her eyes wide. Hiccup took twenty minutes and a lot of ranting to calm her down.

While this was going on the four other assassins were watching in horror.

"Dammmm…" Rona said quietly and in a low voice so only the three other assassins would hear her.

 **My heart sank even further, now my father doesn't trust me to defend myself. He still thinks I'm a useless Hiccup, I knew it, and this was all too good to be true. At least Astrid's trying to defend me right?**

 **My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Astrid voice once again.**

" **Yeah, I guess you right, but what will I say to Stormfly." She said sadness** _ **barely**_ **evident I her voice.**

 **I shook my head in disbelief backing down the steps in sheer horror. I heard one last thing before running home, it was my father.**

" **Well we should go break the news to him and from here on out he shall no longer be called 'The Dragon Tamer'. For hence forth he will be called, 'Hiccup the Useless'." My father finished and to my horror there was an uproar of laughing and happy yells.**

Hiccup then looked over to Valka for was steaming _literally_. He decided it would be best if he continued the story before she got out of hand. Again.

 **Hiccup's POV**

 **I finally had enough and ran down large amount of stone steps, I ran into my house and up the stairs. I walked over to a cabinet with a large book on it. I looked around carefully before pulling it. It moved the cabinet and revealed a secret room. Inside was specially designed armor on a custom made armor stand, that I made out of oak in my spare time. Which I have a lot of. At the foot of the stand was a small chest inside were some hidden wrist blades I had been working on lately. They were hand activated so a flick of the wrist and BAM! Your dead. Then there was a chest in the corner, I opened it. Inside was a training manual for a long lost fighting technique. I put on my armor and the hidden blades. I walked out of the room closing it on the way out before walking to my desk.**

"Oh so that's where you got this fighting style from." Finn said in his deep voice, laced with curiosity.

 **I grabbed the book and put it in a satchel, along with other crucial blueprints. I ran out the door and to the forge. I through the back streets of the deserted town jumping over crates and sliding under cats. In about fifteen seconds I was inside the back room.**

" **Hey new record, won't be breaking that** _ **ever**_ **." I said to myself with a laugh.**

 **I quickly grabbed two replacement blades, and my two night shade swords. Then I grabbed my retractable staff made of night shade from the corner.**

"Hmm… you have a lot of weapons son, how often do you use them? I mean you _only_ use them to defend yourself right?" Valka asked her son with a raised eyebrow.

Hiccup flinched when she said that and replied awkwardly. "Umm… that's a story for another time."

 **I strapped all my gear on my belt, or sash. I quickly put my hood up and ran out of the workshop, taking the back exit, but on my way out I bumped into a weapons rack knocking it over. Then just my luck I heard somebody I** _ **never**_ **wanted to see again.**

" **Hiccup, you in here?" I heard the voice say, I knew it was Astrid but right now I** _ **hated**_ **her.**

 **So I turned my head back slightly to look at the door where the noise came from. I caught a glimpse of Astrid and she caught a glimpse of me. Her eyes widened as I ran into the dark forest. I ran through the forest at speeds I didn't know existed, dodging trees and hopping over boulders. I was about three miles from where I told Toothless to meet me. Still running through the forest at break neck speeds, stole a glance back at Astrid, she was about fifty feet behind me. When I turned my head back forwards I saw a group of outcasts, about twenty, setting up some kind of trap I assume.**

 **I smiled, knowing if I show Astrid what I'm** _ **really**_ **capable of she may not follow me. I ran towards the two men at the front. I looked back once more to find Astrid stopped about fifteen feet behind me eyes filled with tears. I looked back at the men, ten meters, five meters, I then threw two sharp knives at the men both hitting them in the forehead, directly between the eyes. I then spun around to dodge a crossbow bolt, flying my way from a nearby archer. When I spun around I caught a glimpse of where I came from, there was no Astrid.**

"Oh no, what happened next." Asked Agdi.

"Well lets shut the hole that makes the words and you'll find out." I said back to her, now getting annoyed at all the stupid questions.

Rona noticed this and gave me a big kiss on the lips, I pulled away and looked to my mother who had a slight smirk on her face, suggesting something. I chuckled lightly and continued with the story.

 **At that point the only thing going through my mind was, 'Astrid's going to get the village.'**

 **Then I started to pick up the pace stabbing and slicing guys left and right. After about three minutes there were only three left. I then heard some rustling in the bushes, I knew that I had to take these guys out quickly if I wanted to avoid confrontation with the village. Luckily Toothless must've noticed my absences and came to the rescue. We had this all planned out, if I needed help Toothless would just dive, creating the whistling sound stunning the opponents. Then I would just walk up, while they were searching the skies and bam there dead.**

 **Astrid's POV (Three minutes earlier)**

 **I was running though the still empty streets of Berk looking for the chief. I looked up to the great hall as I saw the Vikings pour out of it, in droves. I ran up to the crowd finding Gobber and Stoick talking in the front. I ran up to them panting in exhaustion. I ran up and grabbed Gobber's shirt trying to stay upright. They looked at me with concern and asked.**

" **Astrid what's wrong?" Gobber asked holding me on my feet.**

 **Still panting I managed to choke out some key words. "North side…*pant* Hiccup…*pant… Outcasts."**

 **They looked back at me wide-eyed before they started to bark orders.**

 **Nobody's POV**

 **The Vikings were all lined up in the bushes looking for the outcasts, when they saw a shadow move in the darkness. Astrid was the only one that knew it was Hiccup so she waited to see if he could actually do something. They all saw him sprint out of the woods and throw two sharp knives at the font guard dropping them like they were nothing. After just a couple of minutes the only men left standing were, Savage and two of his goons. All the hooded man did, much to the confusion of everybody present, he just stood there not moving a muscle. Then a faint whispering sound was heard from the black skies above. Murmurs erupted from the Vikings some claiming that there was another Night Fury, some saying that Hiccup was nearby, to it is Hiccup. The three remaining soldiers started to look up to the sky, searching franticly for the dragon. The just walked up to the soldiers that had their backs to the Vikings in the bushes. Hiccup quickly ran up to two of the men and hidden bladed them, whilst slamming their head together. The Vikings watch in horror and slight awe as the hooded man took down the last two soldiers, before advancing on the last standing man, Savage. Hiccup approached the man with what seemed no weapon. All the Vikings stared on in suspense as Savage thrusted his sword into the abdomen of the hooded man. For once in his life Hiccupw as lucky the sword he was stabbed with was his own. Astrid gasped in horror as tears filled his aqua blue eyes.**

Rona and my mother gasped my horror, holding their hand to their mouths. They looked at me in shock, before Rona hugged my tightly and started to lightly sob. I hugged her back and continued the story.

 **Savage then landed a punch to his face knocking his hood off, all the Vikings gasped in surprise and Stoick started to rise to fight the last outcast. Gobber then reached out and grabbed him by his shoulders, shaking his head.**

" **Let da lad do tis Stoick." Gobber said tears welling in his own eyes too.**

 **Stoick reluctantly nodded and crouched back down, the started then to listen in on the conversation.**

" **You have no weapon stand down!" Savage shouted with slight fear evident in his voice.**

 **The Vikings just watched with wide-eyes and minds racing. Hiccup just brought a small smirk onto his face and said.**

" **Oh, I think that's where you're wrong. I win Savage walk away or die!" Hiccup said in a deep threatening voice.**

 **Savage just laughed and picked up a nearby sword and slowly walked towards Hiccup.**

" **Fine you asked for it."**

" **What are you going to do, you have no weapon?"**

 **Hiccup just smiled and slowly pulled out the sword embedded in his abdomen. He clenched his teeth as the last inch of the sword left his flesh and opened the wound. He smiled and grabbed his wound with his left hand, holding the sword with his right hand.**

 **All the Vikings watched in awe and horror as Hiccup pulled out the sword and put it in his hand, raring for a fight. They looked at Hiccup in awe, never had the thought Hiccup could do such a thing. For once in all of their lives they were scared of a** _ **Hiccup**_ **.**

Rona then turned to me with a sympathetic look on her face before saying.

"Why did they treat you so bad, you don't deserve it?" Rona said kissing me on the lips again.

I sighed audibly and replied. "Yeah but if the did I would've never met you."

She smiled and hugged me tighter, I just smiled and continued the story.

 **Savage tried to slash down at Hiccup from a left diagonal. Hiccup contoured this by swing up-ward with more force. The sword being made out of gronkel iron, heat with Night Fury flame, made it indestructible. Then steel met Night Shade Steel, the regular steel sword snapped like a twig. Causing Savage lose his balance and fall to the ground. Hiccup approached the fallen outcast as Savage tried to back up using his feet. Trying to scramble away Savage looked at Hiccup with fear in his eyes. Hiccup just walked up to him and crouched down and looked at Savage. His emerald green eye boring a deep crevasse into Savages soul. He looked at him once more and said.**

" **I want you to get your worthless carcass of this island before I KILL YOU AND SEND YOUR BODY TO HIM." Hiccup said his anger rising by the second.**

 **The Vikings watching all gasped in shock, they never thought a tame person like Hiccup could be so… well violent. Savage just nodded and ran across the hill, disappearing across the hill, to the outcast ship. Hiccup stood up and watched as Savage ordered the sailors on the ship around. Hiccup then turned around and picked up his swords, he sheathed them. Hiccup turned around and looked to where the Vikings where hiding. He picked up a nearby cross-bow and fired into the leaves of a tree right next to Stoick face. About five seconds later a dead outcast fell out of the tree, clutching his chest, where a cross-bow bolt was lodged, leaving all the Vikings in shock, again. Hiccup then looked at where Stoick was hiding and said in a** _ **very**_ **authoritative voice.**

" **If any of you even think about following me I will kill all of you." Hiccup said in a, low, deep voice.**

"Oh, so like your voice now." Rona said hugging me even tighter. I just nodded and she continued. "It's so sexy." She continued hugging me tighter.

"Rona… can't… breath." I choked out.

She just smiled and let me go.

 **Hiccup then turned around and ran into the forest, still clutching his abdomen.**

 **Hiccup's POV**

 **As I was running through the forest the only thing going through my mind was to stop the bleeding. I kept running and running, until I felt my legs start to grow weak, my arms drooping uselessly at my sides and my vision start to blur. I stumbled and tripped almost every step now as I trudged through the thick, dense forest. I reached a large boulder and leaned against it , I lost my footing slowly sliding down, leaving marks of blood on the large rock.**

 **My vision started to fade as I saw a large shadow loom over me then… nothing.**

"And as fate has it that person, was Finn here. After he healed me, I left the next morning knowing that there would be large search parties. Luckily Finn distracted them for me, I really owe him. " I said pointing to the large man.

Finn just smiled and grabbed Hiccup pulling into a hug.

"Yeah, well I should be thanking Hiccup here." Finn said releasing me from the hug.

I gasped for breath as my friends snickered and laughed.

My mother just looked at him perplexed, Finn noticed this and explained.

"Well I was a nobody, I couldn't defend myself, and I was like your son." Finn said jokingly

I just laughed and motioned him to continue, he did.

"Hiccup taught me how to fight, he gave me a new lease on life. He's like the brother I never had." Finn said pulling me in for _another_ hug.

I just laughed whole-heartedly as we continued to share stories.

 **A/N Well that's it for this installment of Not Far From Home, I hope you enjoyed now its time TO RESPOND TO REVIEWS.**

 **BeliveInYourDreams4Life: Okay… no idea what that means sorry.**

 **Ken106348: Don't worry, I will have a better reaction to him being an assassin and if you read this chapter fully you will see he didn't tell her, he is an Assassin.**

 **Midnightsky0612: Thank you good sir. *Explosion in the background* Cool guys don't look at explosions.**

 **Theawsomeest5: I will, and I love it too. 0_o.**

 **EagleDragon15: Maybe I will think about it, I'm leaning towards Rona not Hiccstrid.**

 **Transformer 0: Good idea, I think I did it.**

 **Tatjana1d: Great idea, I can put that in my next chapter.**

 **Moonlight263: Thank you. With your idea and the other ideas I think I have my next chapter.**

 **Well that's it for this A/N see you next time folks, and remember stay toasty my friends. GOD BLESS YOU ALL RAINBOW OUT.**


	7. It's A Start

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here, sorry I didn't update sooner, I had a camp from 9am to 8pm. So it was really hard to get some writing in here. But enough banter let's get to the chapter. Also this is just a very small filler since I will not be able to write a full chapter for a while. See I had a hockey camp from 9am-8pm every day, so I was really tired. But hey this is just a small filler. But review and favorite it motivates me to write more it means a lot to me. I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier but you guys are the reason I keep writing. It just compels me to write when people are waiting for a new chapter to brighten up their day. Well thank you all and I will see you next time o Not Far From Home.**

 **Ch7: It's a Start.**

 **(Read in Morgan Freeman voice)**

 **Nobody's POV**

"Well, it's a start." A proud blonde Viking said, overlooking a large map. The map in question is set on a large oak table, in the middle of the great hall.

"Yes. But there is still a lot of ground to cover." A larger blonde Viking added now studding the map carefully. This 'larger' Viking is dubbed 'Fishlegs', why I don't know. He studied the map carefully taking every islands features and memorizing them. He was just finishing this when the giant door of the hall swung open, revealing. A proud looking Snotlout besides the ever so annoying… wait for it. Thorston Twins, of course it's them who did you expect, oh maybe it's you. Okay back to the story. Snotlout walked over to the young, blonde Viking and attempted to put his arm around, the young Viking. Who is named Astrid, she is the firecracker of the group and doesn't take shit from anybody. As soon as Snot-louts arm got close to her, she whipped around grabbing his wrist and twisting it. She looked him in the eye with a death glare from her baby blue eyes. Snot-lout started to tremble from under grasp and not just from the pain. Astrid, having enough of this started to speak.

"Snout-lout, if you touch me again you will lose an arm." Astrid said through gritted teeth, as she tightened her grip on his wrist.

He nodded quickly and was let go of. He backed away slowly and held his wrist in pain. Although being Snot-lout, he won't give up on having Astrid any time soon.

Astrid glared at the retreating form of the ever so annoying, Snot-lout. She continued her intimidated stare at him, before letting her eyes fall on the map once again. Astrid studied the map carefully, possible even more so than Fishlegs. She still looked at the map perplexed, not knowing where to start.

Fishlegs on the other hand was already planning the entire trip, second by grueling second. Fishlegs is a perfectionist, every single detail has to be perfect. The boat, food, weapons and even the crew aboard. It all needs to go off without a hitch, but the most important thing is the route. Every single stop, turn and storm has to be accounted for, otherwise it's well… not perfect. That the entire point, for Fishlegs at least, it has to be perfect.

Astrid on the other, other hand, is one more for reaching her goal at any cost. Nor rain, sleet or hail could stop her. Although one thing perplexes the other Vikings. Why? Why chase a rouge Viking who obviously doesn't want to be found and is a deadly assassin. It could be many different things, love, adventure or she just wants to kill him. Either way it's a long journey ahead, especially for these young Vikings, but hey _it's a start_.

 **A/N Hey guys im so sorry this is a small chapter, I just had SO much going on, if you want a full reason read the top A/N. Also it's the end of the chapter you know what that means, REVIEW REASPONSES. Also sorry if some of your reviews are not answered, I deleted a A/N so the chapter numbers on the reviews are a little messed up.**

 **.9279's Review:** If I didn't know better I'd say this is a crossover but I know it's a parody. And it's an excellent story so far and hope it gets better.

 **My Response:** Well I did base this on Assassins creed and a little on a story called. 'Nothing is true, Everything's is permitted.

 **Theawsomest5's Review:** Ok ok *throws knife* dang I missed guess what I was aiming for? Hmmmmmmmm

 **My Response: Okay… don't know what this is about, but you need to work on you knife throwing art. Maybe one day you can compete with stormfly and her spine shot or whatever it is.**


	8. Taking Flight

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here. I just want to thank all the people who have, read, review and followed, and not to mention favorited you're my heroes. Alright enough with the pleasantries, as much as you all love it, you came here to read a chapter and a chapter you will get.**

 **Alright my toasty people I have a special review response here because this man makes a very valid point.**

 **Guest (Who I will call Dave)**

 **Review:** I think this should be a hiccstrid story. The problem with oc's like Rona is that she is just too convenient. Hiccstrid just makes sense and after all the effort she will be going through to find him, there will be feelings there. Rona is just too easy an answer and (sorry to say) not as interesting

Response: Yes you make a very valid point, but you're forgetting one thing. In this story hiccup isn't the forgiving person his is in the movies. Yes he's a nice guy but in this story he has an extra reason to hate Berk and Astrid. Remember they got rid of the dragons. Yes Rona just walked into his life and they loved each other but she didn't betray him. Astrid treated him like crap for ten years and only after he saved her and became somebody, not a nobody, she started to take an interest in him. So if I end up having it Hiccstrid or HiccupxRona or maybe HiccupxRonaxAstrid, it's still a _long_ way in the making and it's still hard to tell right now where the plot will end. Also remember I said in the filler. _"_ _It could be many different things, love, adventure or she just wants to kill him."_ With this I'm basically saying I don't know if I want them to end up. If I did want Hiccstid I would've put. _"It could be many different thing, but one shines through like none other. A love for him is evident in the usually cold heart of this young Viking."_ **Well I hope this answers your question, bye.**

 **Ch8: Time to Take Flight**

 **Nobody's POV**

"Hey guys why are we looking for Hiccup? I mean he's useless." Snot-lout said with a heavy chuckle.

Still nursing the bruised arm from earlier he didn't notice the ball of bone and flesh coming towards his smug, little face.

Astrid whipped her head around, bringing her fist with her. Snout-louts nose crunched under the force of her fist contacting with his face. He reached his hands up to his face trying to stop the bleeding. Astrid huffed angrily at him before speaking.

"We are bringing him back because we need an heir, and if you become chief gods help us all." Astrid stated fuming with her Astrid trademarked anger.

The twins stared dumbly at the other Vikings not getting the entire point of well… everything. The twins just shrugged and continued to play with the sheep. Fishlegs rolled his eyes at the pair of dimwitted well… dimwits. He turned back to the large map and the pieces of parchment accompanying it. Lying on the table beside the large map are a couple pages from Hiccups journal. Astrid believes this will help hem to find where he could've gone. After a couple weeks of research they have deduced five different islands that Hiccup would go to. Now they have to prepare the journey ahead of them. Every little detail has to be planned, or everything could go wrong. Fishlegs was still doing the calculations on the time they would spend at sea. While Snot-lout headed to the healer to get his nose fixed. Astrid on the other hand was being more productive then the twins and Snot-lout combined, she is getting the boat ready. But before she could run to the docks and start the process Fishlegs approached her with a large problem.

"Um… Astrid I hate to break it to you but with the island we need to visit it will take us three months. We have two and a half until the freeze sets in. We can't do it." Fishlegs said sympathetically, patting her on the shoulder.

Astrid looked back at him in shock, all this for nothing. Just because the seas would freeze up. She cursed to herself silently and wished that the freeze would come late. But something dawned on her, the word sea. Sea, sea, sea. The sea would freeze. But… the air wouldn't. She realized her mistake and turned back to Fishlegs, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Fishlegs, the sea may freeze up but not the skies." She said resting her hand on her left hip.

Fishlegs stopped his movement away from her and slowly pivoted on his heal to meet her face. Their eyes met, smiles on their faces. He still looked at her in disbelief and happiness. Pondering the thought of doing this he decided to speak his mind.

"Astrid, as much as I would like to see Meatlug again and you Stormfly. This is traitorous. Stoick banished the dragons to the far side of the island. I'm not saying that it was a bad idea. I mean if he didn't the Outcasts and Berserkers would invade to get to Hiccup. And look where it got Hiccup, he's gone."

Astrid just sighed and sat down, huffing in annoyance. They couldn't go behind the chief, but if Stoick really wanted Hiccup home he would let us get our dragons back. On the other hand if he said no we would still have to take our dragons, so either way we get our dragons back.

Astrid just smiled and stood up. She walked over to Fishlegs and said in a whisper.

"Let's go get our dragons. Stoick or not we have to go get Hiccup or the island will fall into chaos. A tribe without an heir will succumb to attacks of other tribes."

Fishlegs just sighed and started his walk to the door. Secretly jumping with glee. Knowing he could see Meatlug once again was a huge weight off his large, broad soldiers.

They pushed the door open only to see the twins and Snot-lout mud wrestling in well… the mud. Astrid just sighed and grabbed Snot-lout by the collar and pulled him up. While Fishlegs grabbed the twins. After the three idiots cleaned themselves up they looked at Astrid smirk ridden face in confusion. Noticing this Astrid explained the situation at hand.

 **| Time Skip Three Hours Later |**

 **| Scene Change Far Side of the Island (Dragon Sanctuary) |**

The group of teens were walking through the thick, dense forests of Berk in search of the Dragon Sanctuary. Fishlegs had the map and was in front. The twins following close behind and Astrid behind them so she can keep an eye on them and then there's Snot-Lout. He's in the way back so Astrid doesn't have to look at his face. They all stayed silent for most of the trip except for Snot-lout asking the same stupid question over and over again.

"Wait, so you're saying I get to see Hookfang again?" Asked a giggling Snot-lout.

Astrid looked back at Snot-lout in shock. Him, Snot-lout, giggling like a little school girl. Astrid just laughed half-heartedly before responding to the question.

"For the last time Snot-lout, yes we are going to get our dragons. Then we are going to bring back Hiccup."

Snot-lout just laughed giddily and ran forward in front of everybody. After another three minutes of walking Snot-lout just stopped. Astrid being easily angered walked up to him and shouted.

"Snot-lout, this isn't the time for a break. We need to find our dragons."

He didn't budge, his eyes were locked looking forward. Confused, Astrid asked again.

"Oh come on. Really what the big deal? It can't be that import-"Astrid was cut off when Snot-lout grabbed her chin and turned her head forwards. Revealing dragons. A lot and lot of dragons. It didn't take them more than three hours to find them but the wait for the group of young dragon less Vikings was eternal. Breaking out of their trance Astrid ran forth to find her beloved Stormfly. The rest of the teen scattered, franticly trying to find their lost scaly friends.

 **Rona's POV**

I was running through the forests of Berk, dodging trees, rocks and roots of all sorts. I was sent here by my beloved, Hiccup, for the semi-annual Berk checkup so to speak. Every six months somebody, mostly me, goes to Berk and scouts it out. Mostly looking for anything suspicious, such as a large amount of ships in port and any advancements to look for Hiccup. But my main target was his father, Stoick, and the teens. Astrid, Snot-lout and Fishlegs. Then there's the infamous Thortson Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Hiccups told me a lot of stories of these people, mostly bad ones at that.

I ran to a boulder and vaulted over it. I landed with a small tumble and rolled into a large ditch like area. _"Must be where Hiccup shot down Toothless."_ I thought to myself trying to recall the story. I stood up somewhat shakily, surveying my surroundings. I found a destroyed tree and a small hill. My right foot moved followed by the other until I was on top the hill. My eyes fell upon one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I sighed audibly as a wide smile made it onto my face. A giant wave of nostalgia washed over me as I remembered the first time I was here.

 **| Flashback |**

 **(Still Rona's POV)**

 _I was walking through the forest with my crush, Hiccup, as happy as I could be. I had just turned twenty, and so had Hiccup. His father still didn't know I existed. Probably sense he left Berk five years ago. He decided to take me to this place on one of our semi-annual scouting trips. He took me to one of his favorite spots; the cove._

 _We sat down on one of the large rocks by the water. I sat down to his left braiding his hair. His smiled and focused his eyes on the water, his hand shuffling awkwardly. He let out a heavy breath, probably one he didn't know he was holding. I saw him turn and look at me, green eyes boring into green eyes. He looked at me for a couple second before speaking._

" _Rona, I know we haven't known each other for very long but I wanted to ask you something."_

 _I looked at his green eyes that were so like mine it was uncanny, and nodded. Still looking at him curiously I waited for him to speak again._

" _I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend." He asked with a nervous chuckle._

 _My breath hitched and my heart skipped a beat. Hiccup likes me? I would love to be his girlfriend but something felt wrong. My brows furrowed as I looked around in search of something. I saw Hiccup look at me with a gaze that said; sadness and confusion._

" _Rona, what's wrong?" Hiccup said now too standing up._

 _I held my hand up to silence him, continuing to look around. Hiccup mirrored me and started to look around. We both scanned the cliffs and the forest the rise above them. We started to sit back down, dismissing the noise as nothing. We sat back down; I on his lap. Everything was peaceful until we heard a rustling in the bushes. A couple seconds later we heard voices._

" _Hey guys, how much father until we reach the cove." A slightly nasally, male voice said._

 _I turned my head to Hiccup who had a panicking expression. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the forest. We ran up the large stone cliff with ease. He looked back once more before we disappeared into a forest._

 **| Flashback End |**

I smiled at the memory before catching a glimpse of a dragon in the distance. I grabbed my spy glass out of my satchel and looked through it. I saw a Deadly Nadder, with a blonde girl on it. As soon as I saw _her_ my heart dropped slightly. I knew who his girl was, and she was out to steal _my_ Hiccup. I wouldn't let this happen. My eyes wandered to the skies once more, I saw three more dragons. At the sight of this my heart dropped a little bit further. My hand seemed to move by themselves as the brought the spy glass to my eyes once again. My eyes looked at the three remaining specs and saw a Monstrous Nightmare. With a large, black haired figure. Snot-lout. My eyes still searched one of the last dragons. A Hideous Zippleback, with two… 'ahh forget it.' I thought to myself putting the spyglass back in the satchel. I should've known who these guys were as soon as I saw the blonde bitch. Yeah, I know its harsh calling her a bitch, but I tried to get Hiccup for five years and I just got him. Now she thinks she can just walk in and steal him. I don't think so. I just sighed rubbing my temples in frustration. I walked back through the forest and to a cliff side. One of the many that line the shores of Berk. This was the spot I had designated for Raven to meet me. I looked out to the ocean almost not noticing the large snow white, cat like reptile approach me. Raven approached my caustically and nuzzled my hand affectionately. I looked over to Raven and smiled before saying in dragonesse.

" _We need to get back. We don't want the blonde stealing Hiccup and Toothless from us right?"_ I said to my dragon, while saddling up.

" _Toothless is mine. You can have Hiccup though. Too weird and fleshy for my taste."_ Raven replied with a dragon like smirk on her face.

I just sighed and shook my head as I finished packing up for flight. We will have to fly at top speed for most of the flight if we want to beat the blonde there. I pondered my thoughts as I looked out at the retreating sun as we took flight.

 **Well that's it for this chapter of Not far From Home. You know what time it is. Drum roll please. …IT'S REVIEW TIME! Yay! Okay enough chitchat lets get down to these reviews.**

 **BeliveInYourDreams4Life: Well I do try to keep in style. I mean what's better than a trench coat and fedora.**

 **Moonlight263: I will try to incorporate that in somewhere in the near future.  
**

**The Era Thief: Um… I really don't know. I will probably have a vote or something like that in the near future.**

 **Djberneman: Thanks man. Well I guess the wait ends now.**

 **Transformers0: Thanks man. I really try to get their personalities right. It's a hard thing to do but I'm working on it.**

 **Well that's it for this review segment. I responded to one review at the top of the screen just because this guy makes a valid point. Well that's it for this long A/N rant I'll see you next time, and remember stay toasty my friends. GOD BLESS YOU ALL RAINBOW OUT.**


	9. Mushy Love

**A/N Hello my toasty people Rainbow here. From the pleasant reviews I take it you all liked the last chapter? Well if you didn't, walk away. Alright I'm not one to bitch about my life so I will try to just get you the chapter. BUT, one thing I need to mention is that I have some stuff that will be happening in the next few months. So my updates will probably be smaller and less in number for a while. But this shouldn't happen for a while, so my updates will be regular until so.**

 **ALSO BIG NEWS WE HAVE PASSED 10000 VEIWS THANK YOU, THANK YOU ALLLL WHOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Ch9: Mushy Love**

 **Hiccup's POV**

I was walking the rough rocky shores of the ice island; or whatever you want to call it. Normally I just walk around to clear my mind, but today I decided to take a special root this time. Toothless following close behind me, I took a seat on a large rock. The large, black dragon behind me just sat down beside me; putting his large head on my lap. My hand reached behind Toothless ears and scratched lightly. My eye wandered to the large sea in front of me, waves crashing forcefully against the large, rocky shores of the island.

Something has been bugging me all day, what I don't know. I just have the feeling that something bad is going to happen. It could be somebody dies, or something. I really don't know. My attention was diverted from my thoughts and onto a small black dot on the beach to my left. On further inspection revealed that it was, not surprisingly, a Night Fury. It got closer and close, it looked as if it was panicking. I saw it purple eyes look at me in fear. Purple eyes; that's the color of Obsidians eyes. She's the lead scout for the island. She was now less than ten feet in front of me.

She slammed all four of her 'paws'? **(Sorry I don't know what it would be called, for a dragon at least)** Into the ground and quickly slowed to a stop mere inches in front of my face. I looked into her large purple eyes, I could see the fear. But, what could make a mighty Night Fury feel fear. My question was answered when she spoke.

" _Alpha and Hiccup, we have spotted four unknown dragons on the northern shore. One Monstrous Nightmare, one Hideous Zippleback, one Deadly Nadder and finally one Gronkel."_ She finished gasping for breath.

Great, the teens had to come here and ruin everything. They can't just leave me alone. All I want is to get rid of Drago, settle down with Rona and live out my life in peace. But, no, apparently I'm not allowed to be happy.

" _I know what to do."_ I said looking her in the eye _"Get ALL the dragons, and retreat to the inner core of the island. Not one dragon leaves without Toothless' or I say."_

She merely nodded and took flight, heading towards the center of the island with haste. I looked at Toothless with an unsure look.

" _What?"_ He said glaring back at me.

I just looked back at him with an unamused glare. What could he possibly be thinking at a time like this? Probably how many fish he can fit into his big mouth. I chuckle lightly before getting back to the conversation at hand.

" _Umm…. I don't know how about the fact that there's Berkians on our shores."_ I huffed and put my arms across my chest.

" _Really that's what she was taking about? I got 'distracted'"_ He grumbled back at me accompanied with a nervous chuckle.

My eyes widened slightly before they relaxed and a knowing smirk rested itself on my face. _"You were checking her out were you?"_

His eyes widened and he looked around for an excuse to end the conversation. _"Ehh… How about those Berkians, right? I mean we should probably take care of them."_

A wholehearted chuckle escaped my chest as I stood up swiftly. Toothless reluctantly following behind me I ran towards the inner core of the island to get my friends. I vaulted myself over a large boulder before landing a mere foot away from the entrance to the inner most part of the fortress, thingy. I need to get to the cave before the teens possible spotted me in the open, not that I couldn't take care of them myself. A victorious laugh left my chest as I posed smugly just outside the cave; ready to take the last step. Somehow, I missed place my footing and fell straight on my face and accompanying the pain to my face, the air in my lungs was forced out brutally. At that very moment it became, very obvious that something _very_ heavy had landed on my back. I felt the person's small hand flip me over. I mentally slapped myself as I recognized as Rona's. Well at least she didn't hear me say that, right?

"Hiccup, I missed you." She exclaimed burying her face into my collar bone.

I just kept my mouth shut, instead I planted a nice kiss on her forehead as I hugged her tighter and closer. She pulled apart from me slightly, so she could look me in the eyes. She looked around nervously before speaking very softly.

"Hiccup, the Berkians are here."

Wow, how did the teens beat her here? She has Raven, a Night Fury for god's sake. But somehow a bunch of Vikings that haven't touched a dragon in five years beat her, a seasoned rider. To say I'm disappointed would be an understatement. But, I decided not to voice my disproval, I'd rather not get on her bad side. I mean I love her for god's sakes.

"Obsidian, already told me babe." I said looking her in the eye.

Almost immediately her shoulders slumped and her eyes drifted to my chest which lie beneath her. I kind of felt sorry for her.

"Rona, its fine. One question though how did they beat you here?"

She started to stumble and fumble her words. That was the one thing that surprises me, Rona is typically a confident and strong women, but to see her well unconfident, it just made my heart break. What ever happened it may be bad. A few stay tear escaped her eyes as she started to elaborate.

"Well, you see, I kind of fell asleep on an island. Then Raven got tired so we landed, and we lost track of time. Heh heh, funny right?" She ask me with an unsure smile.

I smiled warmly up at her, I couldn't be mad at her; no matter how horrible the crime I still love her. Of course she doesn't know I care for her _this_ much, even though we've been through thick and thin. I love her, heck I would even die for her. I just hope she likes me back, although that might never happen. I know you may say; well I'm pretty sure she loves you. Well you may be right, I'm her boyfriend. But, I don't know if she wants to commit to a long term relationship. I do, but hey, love's a two way street.

"It's fine Rona. We can deal with them together. It's not your fault, okay?"

She just kept quiet and hugged me tighter. I felt my shoulder start to get damp from her heavy crying. That just dumbfounded me right there. She made a small mistake and now she's bawling her eyes like it's the end of the world.

"Rona, why are you crying? You didn't do anything wrong, you just took a needed nap." I said, trying to reassure her.

She sniffled once more before pulling back and looking into my eyes once again. I saw as she stifled a sob and tried to choke out some audible words. She took a deep breath and spoke shakily.

"B-because of me th-that b-b-bitch A-As-Astrid will take you from me?" She choked out before she broke down once more.

That just made my heart clench and my heart flutter. She loves me so much and yet when she is sobbing hysterically she still has her habit of swearing.

"I'll will never leave you, I promise."

We sat there for what seem like an eternity. Not wanting to break from our contact I sat there looking at the baby blue sky. Almost subconsciously I moved my hand up to her coal-black hair, stroking it lightly. I could almost feel her smile on my collarbone. I smiled knowing she's happy. She pulled away slightly and look me in the eye.

"We should probably confront the Berkian right?"

"Yeah, let's go."

 **A/N Well that's it for this chapter of Not Far From Home. I know it's a short chapter. I so sorry I just have a lot of things happening right now so stay tuned for any important A/N. Well let's go to some JOHN CENA. DAMIT, sorry about that. TO THE REVIEWS.**

 **Djberneman: Well, he is a little more laid back. But, one thing you don't want to do is piss him off; it doesn't go well.**

 **Fuzzybunnies1001: Great, that's what I was thinking.**

 **EagleDragon15: Okay, I will keep this in mind. But, soon I will probably have a pole and decide later.**

 **Transformers 0: Thanks bro.**

 **The Silent Fury: Thanks man.**

 **Clank2662: Okay, lol. But personally I like Rona better. Astrid is just to mean. Also using the term MINE, it's a term of endearment.**

 **Theawsomest5: He he he.**

 **A Guy Who: Okay normally I would write a large response to this, but, I only have one thing to say. You make a very vailed point so I'll just leave it at this.**

 **Guest: And more you shall get.**

 **Well that's it for this A/N, and remember stay toasty my friends. God bless you all, if you did a good deed while reading this bless you. Rainbow OUT.**


	10. Dealin' with the Baddies

**Well I said I would be back and here I am. It took me a while because school. But, I have slaved away enough to bring you this chapter. Enjoy. Also in this chapter I have a decent amount of 4** **th** **wall breaks. Let me know if you like them or not. Also I would just like to apologize to you all for the start of some pov or situation changes in the story the first couple sentences are a little bad, but im still learning so stay with me.**

 **Not Far From Home**

 **Chapter 10: Dealin' with the baddies.**

 **No Pov**

The young shield maiden stalked through the rocky tunnels of the ice fortress in search of her _'lost love'_. Now, Astrid wasn't one for lovey dovely stuff, but in this case she had to make an exception. She loved, Hiccup that was pretty clear for her, and she was positive he loved her too. I mean who wouldn't, she was _the Astrid Hofferson,_ and you would have to be crazy not to like her. But, I guess in hindsight she doesn't know, Hiccup that well. Although she has to register with him on _some_ emotional level, and if he didn't love her then she could build on those feelings. _So_ she ran through the caves with new restored vigor, anxious to find Hiccup. Her foot caught on a small rock and she fell on her face, but, with the steep decline she just rolled down a small cliff. Only about fifteen feet. When she landed she felt something warm and soft. Astrid groaned as the pain finally came flooding in, her body ached but mostly it was her left shoulder. Cursing quietly she manage to prop herself up on the warm object enough to the look at it clearly. It had auburn hair and green ey… Oh, my god it's Hiccup.

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

Hiccup ran through the small, intricate series of tunnels in hopes of reaching his friends before the Berkians find him. If they did he would be in trouble, normally in a situation such as this he would just go kill the people fallowing him, but, he could kill them no matter how bad they treated him. He didn't know why, they treated him like crap his entire life and only were nice to him for a short time when his existence was relevant. Except Fishlegs, no matter how bad the situation he all ways stayed by, Hiccup's side. There were a few times he left him to hang out with the 'cool kids', but it didn't normally last for long. They liked to talk about killing things and were mostly barbaric in their actions. While, Hiccup and Fishlegs preferred brains of brawn, they liked to think things through. Find out how other things worked, take it apart and put it back together, basically anything that involved using their brains. Which on Berk, a land of brawn not brains, was a lot, saying almost nothing has been documented because everybody was too busy killing dragons. Now back to reality. While Hiccup ran at full speed, Toothless being the fastest dragon in the air and on land just jogged lightly behind him, which annoyed hiccup slightly. He knew Toothless was taunting him, but, it didn't bother him that much, more so today mostly because of the Berkians on the island. They couldn't just leave him alone and let him no they had to come and find him, and just as he life was finally looking up. Hiccup gradually slowed his pace until he was just at a slow jog, Toothless following right beside him.

"Hey, bud. Can you go scout out where they are while I go get, Rona?" Hiccup asked, not taking his eyes away from his friends.

Toothless let out a warble of agreement before nuzzling his companion lightly. He was worried. Now most people would be shocked at this, a Night Fury scared about something, it wasn't natural. Well, then again, riding dragons isn't natural either. But, Hiccup knew different. He knew the dangers of the Berkians being here. They had to get rid of them. Carefully, but the still needed to go, and Toothless didn't want to lose his best friend in the process.

With a reassuring scratch behind the ear, Hiccup set the tail fin to solo mode and said his goodbyes. Reluctantly, Toothless left his best friend alone at the mercy of anyone that would come for him. With anyone else, Hiccup would kill them, but he can't kill the Berkians, no matter how bad they treated him. But, that doesn't mean they would do the same for him.

With Toothless scouting out their positions he turned around with haste in his step. If he could find his friends before they found him, Rona and the guys could chase them out and the Berkians wouldn't even know he was there. He chuckled aloud, he had this in the bag. Well, almost…

"Oooff" He groaned out as his body his the cold hard ground, the air knocked out of his lungs he tried to regain his bearings, but it almost felt as someone was sitting on his chest rendering him unable to breath normally. His ears rang loudly when his unprotected head his the hard rock that the island was formed on. Hiccup's vision also blurred immensely, only allowing him to see mushed colors and shapes. With almost all of his senses temporarily useless his was at the mercy of whatever hit him. He prayed to the gods in his mind that the person or thing didn't try to kill him, and if they did it would make his death swift. He was surprised however that when his vision returned to its normal capacity he was met with the almost angelic face of, Astrid.

Of for fucks sake! Out of everything in the known world, Astrid had to land on him. It couldn't have been a dragon, or a cougar, hell at this point a bear would be better than her! Coming back to reality he looked at her in shock and she returned the gestor. Quickly, his shock turned to anger as his green eyes bored in to the shield maiden's very soul, shaking her to the core.

Almost as fast as she landed on him he pushed her off. Hiccup, stood up quickly his demonic gaze not breaking her form. Slowly and sluggishly, Astrid pulled herself from and looked back at him in shock.

"What did you do that for!?" She exclaimed her anger fueled by the pain inflicted by the throw.

Hiccup's eyes widened at her comment. Just who does she think she is! _'Why did I do it? Well goldilocks maybe for all those years you treated me like crap!?'_ He said in a 'matter of fact' tone voice.

"Do you want the long list or the short?" Hiccup asked in a snide tone of voice, now composed and calm.

Astrid continued to look at him in shock. What did she ever do to him? Nothing. Which is exactly the point here. Also she's blonde. Yeah, I said it. Ya'll happy? No? Good.

Hiccup merely shook his head and walked away, leaving Astrid a stuttering hot mess. Yeah she's hot. A bitch, but, hot. So… that makes up for her personality right? Ehh. What do I know? Never had a girlfriend. Which is probably why I am sitting on my ass and typing this chapter instead of getting out of my house and doing something with my life. Am I really that unlikeable? ***Note I am fishing for compliments right now***

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

"Ugh… I'm bored!" Groaned a well, bored Rona.

And who can blame her? Hiccup always came up with fun things to do and he was god knows where. Currently the group was just chilling in a small cave with seats and a view to the coast. ***The one in Httyd2 where Stoick and Valka sing together.*** It was a beautiful view, but, not very interesting. Well at least Finn and Adgi had something to do. Normally I would explain what they were doing but, sense this is a T rated story, the most PG or PG-13 way I can put it is this. They wanted some _'alone time'_. Something, Rona wanted with Hiccup very badly. But, alas he was no were too seen.

Audibly sighing Rona got up from her seat and walked over to the small ice pier that stuck out from the cave. It all seemed normal, except one thing. She saw slight movement to the left. Rona squinted her eyes, but still couldn't make out what is was. Her brows furred in confusion as she thought about the possibilities of what it could be. From what she could see it was three small objects with one larger, object. Too small to be a dragon, and there weren't any other animals on the island. So through the method of deduction she knew they were human. But, who were they, and why were they here? She knew the Berkians were coming, but she thought they were still at least twelve hours away. Just in case though, Hiccup had instructed her to stay here with the dragons until further notice, reluctantly she agreed.

Confused she reached down and grabbed a small telescope off her belt, it was something Hiccup had mad for her and proved very useful. She looked through the small glass tube and pointed it at the people on the shore. Rona's eyes widened and she reflexively clenched her fists around the telescope as she brought it down from her eye. The Berkians were early.

She wasted no time in turning around and rushing out of the small cave grabbing her weapons on the way out. "Hiccup!" She shouted in hopes of finding him before they do. Rona didn't like disobeying orders it made, Hiccup mad and when he's mad he's not someone you want to be around.

Because she was so deep in thought she hadn't notice, Hiccup running towards here. So when he went to hug her she reflexively grabbed one of her swords and put it to his throat, pushing him to the wall in the process.

After a second, Rona took the time to look at his face and she gasped in surprise, quickly pulling her sword away and sheathing it. Hiccups, expression softened from fear to and loving stare as he hugged her, without a sword to his throat.

"Sorry, babe. I was just thinking and you caught me off guard." Rona mumbled sheepishly into his collarbone.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes and said. "Its fine I should've known better than to surprise you. You are a bit jumpy."

A small smile came to his face as he finally remembered why he came back so quickly. "Um… Rona, that reminds me. The Berkians are here."

Rona just smiled deviously at him, she was up to something as always. But, he just hoped it didn't involve killing any of them. He wasn't really up for it right now. She didn't say anything she just grabbed his arm and pulled him to closer to her. Her smile not fading she whispered something malicious in his ear. The thought of what they were going to do to them brought a wicked smile to his face.

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

"Guys? Where are you?"

Fishlegs suddenly felt and large fist punch him the arm followed by an annoyed huff of air. "Were right next to you Fishlegs."

Fishlegs just chuckled nervously and tried to calm himself so he didn't piss himself in front of his friends. This wasn't an odd this for Fishlegs, but the fact that even Snotlout was a little creeped out says something. The group after waiting for a couple hours on the beach for Astrid decided it would be best to investigate and tell her the results when she got here. Normally, Astrid was the one heading their escapades, but she said that she needed to take care of something and flew away before anyone could say anything. So with her gone it was up to Snotlout and or Fishlegs to lead the group through the complicated labyrinth of tunnels, mostly because the twins were too incompetent to do anything themselves that didn't involve someone dyeing or something blowing up. So with the two _'leaders'_ fighting constantly they made a few wrong turn and suddenly found themselves secluded from all light. With their weapons raised the cautiously creeped through the dark cave incase anything tried to kill them. In the light they could kill almost anything that attack them, but in the darkness there could be a hostile dragon sleeping right next to them and they wouldn't know until they woke it. Basically they had to creep through an almost endless dark cavern without making a sound or else some _may_ attack them. Key word: _may_. There is a good chance they're all alone in the cave but without their best fighter, Astrid, they couldn't take the chance.

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

"Alright. You guys get the plan?" Hiccup said standing in front of his friends.

Toki and Adgi nodded, followed closely by Finn and Rona. With all of them in agreement, Hiccup nodded in approval and they all set off to get their marks. Their plan way pretty simple each one of them was assigned to one of the Berkians, they were to get their targets and meet back here to put them in a holding area until they could figure out what to do with them. Finn being the strongest was to get Fishlegs, Toki and Adgi being the faster ones were to take out Ruffnut and Tuffnut respectively. Hiccup was to take out Snotlout and because he wanted to let Rona take her anger out, she was to get Astrid. And boy was she going to make sure she would never take her man!

 **0~0~o_o~0~0**

"Just who does he think he is? I am Astrid Hofferson! No one rejects me!"

The shield maiden was fuming, there way denying that. The others should be glad she didn't go with them because she's so on edge she may kill them. Hiccup thinks he's so great. *scoff* Yeah right. He was going to be hers, but only because Astrid Hofferson always gets what she wants. No matter what the cost.

Suddenly a sharp snap caught her attention as she saw something move in her peripheral vision. Astrid swiftly turned to face where the sound came from only to see nothing. Just a small broken stick in a large clearing. Not letting her guard down she creeped into the center of the clearing in hopes of drawing her attacker out into level playing field. Astrid scanned the rough thicket, nothing. She suddenly felt someone behind her! She gasped in surprise but before she could make a sound a small white cloth covered her mouth. In futile attempts to breathe through the cloth she inhaled a sweet, tangy like aroma. Almost intimately the Shield maiden's eyes began to droop and then closed. Astrid lot consciousness quickly as she succumbed to the smell. The dark figure let, Astrid fall to the ground, landing with a small thud before dragging her off through the thicket. Just as quickly as it started it was over, as the figure disappeared through the thicket.


End file.
